God's Return
by Shintenku
Summary: After God has taken down the Maou and buried them, he went into hiding to rest. Until something calls for his help. His powers of peace. He has to do this while he's still resting. Will he achieve peace? God Issei! Lame ass summary! Response to a challenge! Harem! Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

[Somewhere on Earth, Great War]

I was waiting for a certain someone. This someone is special to me. This will be the final battle. I only want peace. I don't blame anyone for this war. I guess this war had to come, but I never thought it would start so terrible.

[Heaven, Before the Great War]

As I was sleeping on my throne, I heard Gabriel, who is my lover, that something terrible has happened. She said I should take a look at it. Her blue eyes weren't normal. Even her blonde hair isn't what it seems like. What's going on? As I walked to the crime scene, I saw everyone readying their weapons. Why? I don't like this!

"Gabriel, why is everyone preparing to fight?"

"We've got a declaration of war from the Fallen and the Devils."

"Can't we just use Heaven as refuge for the wounded Devils and Fallen?"

"GOD, WE'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama, but we have to fight."

"I don't like this one bit."

"You never liked war. Why did you make a system for sinners to fall?"

"It's for my believers, as much as I want to help those Angels, I know Azazel will help them."

"Then why did you choose Azazel?"

"He's a kind man, I told him to do something special. He wanted to be with a beautiful Human. I can't deny that, but she didn't like his purity. I made a loophole for him, but I warned him."

"He didn't listen to that warning?"

"He accepted the terms he would have to go to Hell. It's not like we're not talking anymore, but the last days, I can't seem to get a hold of him. I think this is the reason."

"Kill Azazel and Lucifer!"

"YES!"

"They're really motivated to kill them, I guess the younger ones can't help it."

"No, Kami-sama, but do we go to war?"

As I looked at my Angels, they all started to change. They weren't themselves anymore. I almost felt they're going to fall.

"Gabriel, tell Michael to mobilize everyone who wants to fight."

"Why did you make this choice?"

"I don't want to be alone on this place. I want to be with all of you. I don't want you to fall and hate me for not wanting to fight."

"Alright, Kami-sama."

"Now what happened here?"

What I saw was terrible. I saw an Angel really change into a half-blood Fallen and Devil Hybrid.

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama, the moment you came, I'd change into this horrible being."

"It's alright, Angel. Eh, Fallen Devil."

"Do you forgive me for wanting to kill you right now?"

"I guess that's what you want to tell? The Devils and Fallen are here to kill me?"

"Yes, but you have to die now!"

"I'm very sorry."

I looked away as I terminated the Fallen Devil who wanted to kill me. All I have left of it was its soul. It's in a shape of its most recent identity.

"I really hate this. Michael, you command the forces. I don't want to be directly involved in this. I can't watch people die, I don't care if it's the enemy or one of ours."

"Yes, Kami-sama!"

This war went for a very long time, then Lucifer sent me a letter.

"Dear God,

Why aren't you commanding your forces? Well, that isn't important, but what do you think about a duel to end the war? Me and you? We'll go to Earth. I don't want to see my fellow Devils die a worthless death now. This war will exhaust all of us. As you know the Fallen have already surrendered. Now it will be between you and me.

Lucifer, your former subordinate."

"Michael, tell your forces to retreat. I'm going to Earth."

"Why?"

"There's a way to end this war."

"Alright, how?"

"A duel with Lucifer, the leader of the Maou."

"I guess there's no other way."

"I'm off."

[Earth, Great War]

As I waited, Lucifer arrived with his entourage of Maou. Damn, he still looks the same.

"Sorry, God, but I can only fight you with all the Maou combined."

"I don't care, just fuse each other, I'll wait."

"Thank you. Wait, Leviathan, you can't beat him!"

As I saw a female attack me with a dark spear, I evaded it calmly.

"You think that's all?"

"Of course not, but I don't need to worry. If you want to know, only Lucifer knew how to fight me back in Heaven."

"Yes, but I need your powers to give me a chance."

"We'll win for Hell!"

"YES!"

"Then come join me!"

As they all sent their energy to Lucifer, I saw him as a strong opponent now. His aura is very good.

"This is how we should do it. Let's keep this honourable."

"I wouldn't have it done any other, God."

As we fought and destroyed the area with our power. This battle lasted for a very long time, until we heard a noise, we're half beaten up, but alright.

"Raargh, Albion, I'm stronger!"

"Raargh, screw you, Ddraig!"

"Raargh!"

They both destroyed the whole area.

'Hey, Luce?"

"Yes, we can't fight each other if they're disturbing us."

"Ceasefire?"

"Ceasefire."

There were two Dragons fighting each other in an area near us and if they keep fighting like this, they'll end up killing us.

"Hey Dragons, can you keep the battling a little bit down?"

"Albion, did I hear a tiny Human voice?"

"Maybe."

"Let's kill them before we finish each other!"

"YES!"

"Luce, let's do this shit!"

"There's no other way!"

As we fought Ddraig and Albion, we had to evade their flames and hit them with our magic punches.

This battle also lasted for a long time, I don't know how long it lasted. Fortunately, we won. They were knocked down and unconscious. I had to talk to Lucifer, because what are we going to do?

"So how do we solve these?"

"They're too weak to live as Dragons, but I don't hate them, they're good opponents."

"What do you think about sealing them?"

"The question is how?"

"Just something that looks cool. I want wings."

"Honestly I prefer gloves."

"Why don't we do both?"

"Ddraig gets the glove and Albion the wings?"

"Alright."

We sealed them in a glove and a pair of wings. They were brought to us.

"Now Lucifer, shall we finish our battle with these Sacred Gears?"

"Meh, can't we call them Cursed Gears?"

"The winner gets the right to name his gears and can choose who will receive it, but not his own faction."

"I was actually thinking about giving Humanity some power, you know. The power to become a hero."

"Oh, we agree on that."

"Oh, you wanted to give them to Humans too?"

"Yep."

"Shall we just finish this?"

"Of course."

We headed for each other, we clashed each other. As we both found out, Ddraig will amplify the user's powers and Albion will half the enemy's powers. This fight was a tough battle, but I barely managed to triumph. As I saw Lucifer die, I couldn't help but feel regretful. I wish we could have finished this peacefully.

When I tried to go back for Heaven, I felt no power anymore within me. So I'm this weak now. This sucks, but I'll send the Ddraig and Albion to Humanity. They'll be able to use it for their skirmishes. I'll need to hide, but first I'll give Lucifer and his fellow Maou an honourable send-off. They deserved it after such a good battle.

I never knew Ddraig would find me after a long while.

[Germany, Second World War]

My identity is now Franz Heinrich, a German colonel under general Erwin Rommel. His way of fighting can be seen as pure bravery, not exactly smart, but very chivalrous. Even if we're depicted as the evil force, we'll do what we can for our cause. I'm at his house, just waiting for the result of Erwin's process. The reason for his process is a bit complicated, I don't know the detailed stuff, but I heard there are enemies of Erwin who plotted against him. Then I heard a knock.

"Erwin Rommel!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We'll give you two choices, an honourable suicide or a dishonourable execution of everyone who's close to you."

What!? This isn't good, I can survive everything! I'm invincible, it can't be known I'm God, not yet!

"I'll choose the suicide. Can Heinrich be my witness?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Franz, come with me. We're going to a place where I can die peacefully."

"Yes, Erwin!"

I followed Erwin. We spoke, we knew it was his last walk.

"Franz, do you know why I wanted to rush into that fort?"

"Honestly, I didn't care."

"I'll tell you a secret. The white one was rumoured to be there."

"The white one?"

"Its name was Albion, have you heard of the Heavenly Dragons?"

"Yes, I did."

"I found out the British General Montgomery is wielding the Divine Dividing. I could never fight him properly, as you remember Tobruk, right?"

"Yeah, we're the only two who did reach the city. We couldn't take the city, but that wasn't our goal, right?"

"No, it wasn't. I wanted Montgomery. He's the one I was destined to fight."

"We did reach him."

"Yeah, we did. Unfortunately, the Australian fools destroyed our tea party with their reinforcements. We're forced to retreat."

"So are you wielding Ddraig?"

"Yes, I do."

"What is your item called?"

"The Boosted Gear."

"Okay, that's also nice."

"I want to give it to you."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who followed me faithfully until the end, and this is my end, but I feel you're nowhere near your end. Just promise me this, I'm a hero for Germany. Tell my story if it's needed."

"I'll do that, sir."

"Ddraig, are you awake?"

"_What? I'm here, what's happening?"_

"I'm going to die, but I want to transfer the Boosted Gear to someone."

"_I've never seen someone succeed in that, but you can give it a shot. Just focus, it'll be permanent."_

"I'm dying, so it's fine. I, Erwin Rommel, will transfer the Boosted Gear to Franz Heinrich!"

"_Nice focus, keep it up!"_

As my left arm started to glow, so did Erwin's. After a big crimson flash, I had the Boosted Gear in its weakest form and Erwin's arm was normal. Then he took a cyanide pill and slowly fell to death, but not after he said this.

"Thank you, Franz, for always supporting me in good and bad times. For Germany!"

"Always at your service, Erwin. For Germany!"

I told the two men who sent the execution note Erwin's dead, they can give him the honour he deserves. They did so and I disappeared in the mist right after. We lost the war on the Fatherland, they invaded our glorious country and destroyed it to nothingness. I left Germany and I went to train to understand the Boosted Gear, eh Ddraig.

[Somewhere, after the Second World War]

"_So Franz, why do you seem so familiar? I remember you, but you're not Franz. Who are you?"_

"If you want to know, I'm the one who sealed you."

"_God. So you did survive."_

"I did, barely. I went to rest, but nobody knows I'm back. I want to keep it that way."

"_I've nothing to say. What do you desire?"_

"Peace, just that."

"_Lame, really. Normally one would go for domination, but you're God, maybe I should have expected something like that."_

"Well, I saw a lot of terrible stuff, but I could only watch."

"_Why?"_

"If I'm back, people will rely on my powers. I can't constantly exhaust them anymore. I can use a lot now, but not enough to handle the number of people living here."

"_So what will you do? Training strength with me?"_

"No, I just want to understand you. I want to enjoy the Boosted Gear. I didn't have the time when I fought Lucifer, but now I've got enough time to do it."

"_You're one intriguing man."_

"Your legend is also very interesting to me."

As we talked on, we trained a bit, we talked to each other. We got stronger, then I decided. We're going to Japan. The Empire of the Rising Sun. I heard of a Devil town, it's named Kuoh. I think I'll go there.

[Kuoh]

Hmm, this town is nice. I heard there's also a prestigious high school called Kuoh Academy. I'll change my appearance to a 17 year old. I'll name myself Hyoudou Issei. A normal guy with normal looks. Wearing a blue-red cross shirt, representing Christianity. I'll take the admittance test. This test isn't easy, I did make it seem easy, but I do understand this is a very good school. I'm actually starting to enjoy this life.

After the test, I went to search for an apartment near the school. Ouch, the price is shockingly high, but I can manage. I do have built up a large capital during my prestige as a German colonel and the interest of that money gained. I can use it to live a good life in Japan. I don't want to rely on Heaven's finances, even if that's way more than all the capital of Earth, but only I can touch that. If they know it's touched, then I have to return to Heaven and sit on the throne. I don't want to burden Heaven or anyone else with my return.

I'm admitted easily into this school. I'm joining the first years. This school year went rather easily. I just had to follow the curriculum and ace the tests.

I expected the second year to be the same. That didn't happen, it started with a black haired girl asking me out.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry. As much as you're beautiful, you're not my type."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry. Still, do you want to be friends?"

"I guess so."

She walked off, and I never saw her again. I don't know who she was, but she was cute. To waste her beauty only for me was too bad. There were more cute guys.

After a few days, we got a new student. Her name was Asia Argento, an Italian nun. When I felt her, she felt divine, but she turned into a Devil. What have I done? I heard she's in the Occult Research Club. I guess I need to ask them. That can be done after the history course. Then I heard something what ticked me off.

"The Siege of Tobruk was heroically won by the Australians, when they sent their reinforcements to beat off those disgusting Germans! All cheer!"

Those cowards! They believed the reinforcements were heroic!? They weren't! They were cowards! They're fools! Did they brainwash them!?

"Oi, Hyoudou-kun!?"

"What?"

"You just deformed a table. What do you have against the Siege of Tobruk? Everyone knows Erwin Rommel was a war criminal!"

"SCREW YOU! Rommel was a war hero. I'm leaving this course. Write me off this course. I don't want to hear any of your nonsense!"

I cursed him off and went outside the classroom. Then Ddraig woke up.

"_Dude, that was scary. So you're still sensitive about Erwin, huh?"_

"Yeah, I don't want to hear lies about Erwin. I fought the war. He fought the war. Those teachers don't know anything. They're told lies. It's not the heroes who write history, only the winners do."

"_You didn't have to destroy a table."_

"My anger rose to a new high."

"_Why did you join a war, when you seek peace?"_

"This war was inevitable. There was a treaty, no. That treaty was a complete lie, the Second World War was inevitable. They blamed us, because we're the biggest party of resistance. Those cowardly French, they were so proud when the Americans came to save their asses."

"_Still, why did you join the Second?"_

"I had no choice, the sins the Alliance committed were as gruesome as some of the German sins, but only the German massacres were recorded. Even their allies had some horrible massacres, not recorded."

"_That's terrible, so it was a conspiracy by the French to punish Germany?"_

"Yeah, that's what it was and they still think it was too lenient. We had to pay for their porn!"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, they didn't help us when we're in trouble, no they wanted to take our men because a bunch of rich women wanted some strong men as their husband. So they took some from the Fatherland. Erwin never talked with you about this right?"

"_No, I saw it happen, but I rather don't remember it. I understand why Germany has gotten such a strong army. They were motivated to break that treaty."_

"Not just that, but also the humiliation."

"_Let's go to the ORC."_

"Right."

As I walked to the old school building, I saw a bunch of Devils spotting me. So they've got their eyes on me. A crimson haired woman walked and started to talk to me. She knew my name.

"Hyoudou Issei, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Asia Argento."

"Asia isn't here."

"That's too bad."

"So what is the Onee-sama of Kuoh doing here in the Occult Research Club?"

"I'm the president of that club. Now I want to talk about you, how did you destroy a table with holy energy?"

"Huh?"

Oh oops, I just released holy powers.

"Don't play stupid with me, how did you release holy energy during your history class!?"

"Why do you say holy energy? You're a Youkai or something? Demon, Fallen?"

"All wrong, I'm a Devil. Hey, why am I telling this to a Human? You can't be Human, there's no way. How do you suppress such powers? Come with me. Koneko will research you. Also I'll send Asia for you."

"Fine, I'll go with you."

I walked into the Occult Research Club, did I go rusty?

"_Don't worry, they won't find out your God property. I'll try to camouflage it."_

"Thanks, Ddraig."

As I walked into the cosy room, I saw the other Onee-sama Himejima Akeno, the Prince Kiba Yuuto and the mascot Toujou Koneko.

"Now Koneko, identify Hyoudou Issei."

Then Toujou-san walked to me. She identified me. It was a fast identification.

"He wields a Dragon. A Sacred Gear."

"Now that's interesting. How did he destroy that table then?"

"Dragon Power?"

"Maybe, show your Sacred Gear."

"Tch."

"Come forth, Boosted Gear!"

"Oi, isn't that the Longinus Boosted Gear!?"

As she screamed that, my left arm got covered by two green orbs and scales. My upper arm is barely visible anymore, I even covered the most of that.

"I can't believe how a Human can wield the Boosted Gear that well in such a short time."

"Well, it must be talent. Now do you mind if I want to know about Asia? What's her background from a nun to a Devil?"

"Why does that interest you?"

"It interests me, because I'm studying Angels, Heaven and everything else related on the side. Besides of this life."

Then someone teleported into the clubroom.

"As I arrive, I'm the noble Riser Phenex!"

"Now where did I stumble upon?"

"Hyoudou-kun, let's say Buchou has to get married to someone and that someone is Riser."

"Why?"

"Devils value their purebloods."

"Okay, but does it really have to be done this way? Really through an arrangement?"

"I guess so, but her family pressed it."

"Let's just listen on."

"Now, come with me. Let's get married, Rias!"

"No, I don't want to!"

Then I saw someone else arrive in the clubroom. A silver-haired beauty. Wait a second. It's Grayfia! How do I know her? Gabriel was my lover, but she was one of them, in Heaven she was my only one, but if we talked about everything else, I also loved Grayfia and Gabriel knew the signals, so she knew I loved Grayfia, I'm a cheater, but she didn't mind as she understood love should be given to everyone. Unfortunately, most Angels obviously do not approve a relationship with a Devil. I wouldn't care. If you love, what's the problem?

"Ara ara, Issei-kun makes a funny face with the appearance of Grayfia."

"Ehm, I'm sorry for my indecency."

Then Grayfia looked at me.

"You feel familiar, but I've never seen you before. Hmm, I think we need to talk to each other later."

"How does a Human interest you, Ultimate Queen!?"

"Silence, Riser Phenex!"

"Oh, okay."

"Now how are we going to resolve this? I guess a Rating Game?"

"No, that seems like a bad plan."

"Issei-kun!?"

"If you look at it, this plan is the way Riser wants to do it. As for Riser, you can always marry Rias, your lifespan isn't like only a hundred years, you've got to be patient. The reason for Rias is, she's still at school and not seriously competing with Rating Games."

"How do you know of our records?"

"My gear has the wisdom."

"Hah, what for gear is that?"

"Only the Boosted Gear."

"Now, do you wish to face one of my grunts?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Hah, Mira, attack him!"

"Ugh, don't destroy places."

I stopped her attack mid-air. I wouldn't care to take her down. I just threw her back to the ground. She tried to attack me again, and I stopped her again. This lasted for a few minutes.

"Please stop, this is just a waste of time."

"Fine, I'll listen to you. I'll come back when you're 21, Rias! Be ready till then! The marriage isn't off yet!"

"Well, Hyoudou Issei, that went shockingly easy. Ojou-sama, now can I speak with you and Hyoudou Issei in private?"

"Why him?"

"He knows something."

As I walked with Grayfia and Rias to a private room. I got sealed with Grayfia into a hollow area.

"Ojou-sama, just guard the door. I need to talk with this boy."

"Okay."

As she looked at me, she blushed at me.

"It has been a long time, Kami-sama. I never forgot you, but I missed having a husband so bad, I went to marry Maou Sirzechs, her brother."

"Ah, it has been a long time, Grayfia. I never expected you would recognise me."

"Blame your negotiation skills, you always succeed in them so easily. No matter how stupid your ways are. You can always convince one person to stand down."

"I couldn't convince all the Angels."

"You couldn't without making them fall. War was inevitable."

"I guess so. Still do you love me, Grayfia?"

"I always do, Kami-sama. I couldn't think about you without crying a bit. You've chosen quite a handsome appearance."

"Really? I thought I chose a plain appearance."

"No, you've got your cute points."

Grayfia just kissed me! I blushed as well.

"Now I shall leave to serve Sirzechs-sama, Hyoudou Issei."

"Then I'll see you later, Grayfia."

As she left, the barrier also disappeared.

"Now what did Grayfia say to you?"

"Nothing much."

"Why did she take that much interest in you?"

"I don't know?"

"Meh, I'll talk to Grayfia later."

"Now, I want to know, how does a nun like Asia become a Devil?"

"She was an exiled nun."

"What? How?"

"It's told she healed a Devil."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's a terrible reason!"

"You really think? And you're interested in Heaven, no?"

"She's kind enough to heal anyone, no matter what."

Ugh, I feel Jeanne all over again. I wish I could change the system, but I'm still too weak to do that, I need to erase everyone's mind of the crime and make sure the person who's claimed to be heretic become a revered person again. I couldn't do much against the people when Jeanne got burned. I really feel terrible.

[Rouen, France, 1431]

I had to walk through this crap crowd, blergh. All fools and idiots. All I can hear is. "Burn that witch!"

Everyone was against that poor girl, I could only look at her, because the crowd was really pushing me to watch the horrible happening. A poor knight, who got dishonoured by the English and the collaborators from France, is getting brought to her end. She was called a witch, a heretic. All she fought for was the freedom of France. I can't believe some Frenchmen would be against that, now I wouldn't be surprised, filled with idiots and criminals. Even when she was brought into court, she never lost her grace. She had her blonde hair running beautifully, it was shining into my eyes. Her beautiful face never withering. She always believed someone would save her.

The people who were in the court were all against her. I couldn't believe this is a fair battle. This is just a way to humiliate a heroine. She was obviously guilty for crimes against England and Treachery. I thought that was terrible, but her death was the heretic stake. Why? Couldn't she get a honourable death? I can't believe this.

I'm going to watch her die, this has to be a joke right? I saw her sad face, I just looked at her. I couldn't do anything to save her from her humiliation. Her armour was already taken and then she lost her clothes too, she was going to get burned in the nude. I couldn't watch this, even though her body is so beautiful. Divine. I tried to reincarnate her by praying.

"May her prayers become true, if she committed sins, show me what crimes she has done."

"Hey, shut up! Don't pray for a woman, you fool!"

I saw no image, normally I could see an image when someone sinned. So she has committed no sin. I'll save her, no matter what! Even if my return has to be delayed!

"Come forth, my blessings! Save this woman! Jeanne d'Arc, I'll save you from their sins. Come and be free!"

Then I saw the flames engulf her, did I make it in time? I saw a corpse, charred to death. I guess I didn't make it in time. As I walked away, I heard a voice behind me.

"God, are you here to take my soul?"

I stood there shocked, looking at Jeanne, who's alive and well.

"Did you survive that?"

"No, I died, but I woke up somewhere near you. I feel connected to you."

"Jeanne! You're alive!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I've reincarnated you, you're a demi-god now. I could also choose for you to become an Angel, but I can change that later. I think a demi-god is better now."

"A demi-god?"

"A half god and half human."

"Then are you God?"

"Yes, I'm God."

She hugged me immediately.

"I've always wanted to see you. You're going to save France, right?"

"No, I won't."

"Why?"

"You don't need to worry about France. You can help them in the shadows, but stay hidden for at least 40 years, the name Jeanne d'Arc is dead. You need a new name."

"Then I want Rosalie Bonaparte as my cover name."

"That's alright, Rosalie. But keep in mind, I'll always call you Jeanne. I prefer that name."

"I know, but I need to stay hidden. Then I'll see you later, God."

"Yeah."

I could save Jeanne, but I couldn't save her beloved France. I couldn't just erase those people, that's just terrible. I don't make the choice of death unless there's no other way.

[ORC clubroom, Present]

I can only blame my teachings for being so vague. I never thought they would preach about us being the best. True, we are the best, but we won't hate against the other factions. They're just our other sides. If me, Azazel and Lucifer were one person, we'd be the most complete person that ever existed. We had our emotions, wisdom and our sins.

"Rias-senpai, can I speak Asia?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Hello Asia Argento."

"Hello Hyoudou Issei-san, what do you want to ask?"

"I only want to ask, how is life treating you?"

"Buchou is really nice, she saved me from Raynare's hands, too bad I died though, but I can't blame her."

"Okay, I'll be off."

I walked away and my tears starting flowing down. I couldn't take this. My system is a faulty system. I couldn't burden Michael, Gabriel and the other Seraphs and Archangels to monitor it. I felt a headache, who is praying to me? I don't deserve such prayers. I walked back, cause I could hear a sound that started with God.

"God, cometh here. I want to pray for OW!"

Did she say OW? Why? Why!? I looked through the clubroom window and I saw Asia in pain. She was praying for me? Damn it all! I don't care if Devils can pray to me. If they want to, they can! Wait, I made it that way, I wanted them to pray for Lucifer. That's why I didn't want the Fallen to pray for me, but I guess both of them still need my support. I hope I can do something about it later.

I went outside and looked outside. There was nothing special to happen. I hope my peaceful days will last.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a new fanfic. A new chapter. Hopefully this will be fun and I'll make it last.<strong>

**For the skippings, well I've chosen to start from the Excalibur Arc from canon, since God's involvement also canonically starts there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Enjoy! It won't be as long as my other story, but Life is taking its toll on my fanfictioning.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Peace and War<p>

[Kuoh Academy]

I was sitting outside when I was bonked in my head by someone.

"Hey Hyoudou! Get back to the history course!"

"Nah, I'm skipping that crap."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I can't be arsed to tell you, secretary of the Student Council. Genshirou Saji."

"Did you really have to state my name completely?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Get back to class!"

"No, I won't!"

"Saji, what are you doing here?"

"Kaichou, I'm trying to get a skipper back into class!"

"Who is the skipper?"

"Hyoudou Issei, Kaichou!"

"Where is he skipping from?"

"History class!'

"Saji, you fool! Didn't you know what happened a few days ago!?"

"What happened?"

"He destroyed the table and insulted the teacher and he has discontinued the history course himself!"

"That means?"

"Leave him be, Saji. You've got more things to do."

"Kaichou, everyone has to attend all classes!"

"Saji, drop it!"

"No! Everyone-"

"DROP IT!"

"Okay, Kaichou. I'll get you, Hyoudou."

"Don't bother me. Leave me alone."

"Damn you Hyoudou!"

He tried to punch me, but I evaded that easily.

"Get your punishment, feel my anger, Hyoudou!"

"Seriously? I don't want to be involved in this nonsense."

"DAMN YOU!"

"I can't stop evading like I really have to do this. He's so mean, why can't there be any peace in this place? Why does everyone believe in the law of self-loving?"

"Stop it, Saji! Go in seiza!"

"Ow, but Kaichou."

"No buts! It's already a known fact he's written off the history course."

"Why can he do that?"

"I'll test him myself. Who was the Desert Fox?"

"Erwin Rommel."

"What!? How do you know that? Nobody knows who was the Desert Fox."

"Now another question, why did Erwin Rommel die?"

"There was a case against him and he was guilty of its charges. He had the choice between an honourable suicide and a dishonourable execution."

"Hmm, it's different from what I've read."

"Does it read, Erwin Rommel was a traitor?"

"Yeah, it read that way."

"He never was, Kaichou. Don't believe those lies. If you want to know me, go to Germany. I hope they have the story of Erwin still in good condition."

"You mean the Franz Heinrich book? No, that story is forbidden by law. It's on the blacklist."

"Why?"

"It advocates Nazism and Anti-Americanism. It also advocates hate against the French."

Oh, that's true. That's true. We're the bad guys. Anti-Americanism, but how? I understand the French, they're so weak and was the big fat rich boy at the playground. If you hit him, his parents will punish you twice and then torture you. Of course, we gave them hell in the Second War. We were unforgivable, but they deserved it. They really did.

"Meh, I only got a few first editions. Do you want to read it?"

"Hyoudou Issei, why are you so fixated on Erwin Rommel? Why do you view him as someone like a hero?"

"Because he's a hero. If you read this story, you'll see why I see him as a hero."

Then I saw the book getting burned in front of my eyes.

"No one advocates Nazism here! Damn you, Hyoudou! You're a Neo-Nazi huh!?"

"I guess I'm a Neo-Nazi then."

There was somebody. I guess he was pro-America or pro-France.

"Why do you advocate Nazi-Germany?"

"Do you know why the Second World War started?"

"Yeah, Hitler invaded Poland."

"Why?"

"Cause he wanted to create the Third Reich."

"It's still not complete."

"What!? That's all there is!"

"What have you done, Johnny Jared!?"

"Kaichou shouldn't read that accursed book!"

"War is never black and white."

"It is, duh! Hitler is evil. Everyone knows that."

I do admit Hitler has sometimes really insane moments, like his intense hate against jews, but he gave Germany hope in our time of hell which was called the Republic of Weimar. Nobody else helped us, we could only listen and look as the other countries around us kept stealing our resources and men. Especially France, we hated them. We really did. We also hated England, but unlike the French, they only wanted to end this war. They wanted to make sure war didn't happen again. They failed because France had too much influence in this Dictate of Versailles.

"Who do you think writes the war history?"

"Heroes!"

"You're beyond stupid."

"Johnny, leave. Just get out of here."

"Die, you Anti-Americanist!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hyoudou, don't kill him!"

"I'm not planning to do that."

I'm a damn pacifist, why is everyone so against Germany of that era? True, we had some gruesome happenings on our name. I can't deny that, but what about others? How can everyone believe everyone else were just heroes against Germany? They were soldiers, just tasked to fight us. There's no heroes. There were only warriors. The soldiers on each side never thought it was personal to kill each other, but didn't care about their family, because it wasn't personal, but for the cause. The amount of military kills is not really terrifying. The number of civilian kills was really gruesome. Yeah, we had to kill a lot of civilians. I don't deny that, but were they civilians? They might as well have been militia, we had to eliminate the chance of rebellion while we were ruling them. I didn't bat an eye when they were praying for God. Especially not the French. They got the War on themselves. I wandered through France during the Weimar period and I hated their smug faces. I changed a lot. Back then, I never thought that Dictate was such a big change for my pacifist thinking. I'll kill actually started to be prepared to kill. I started to hate. I started to resent. To resent the creation of Humanity. This isn't even Lucifer's work, and neither is Azazel involved in this. Even bloody Kokabiel wasn't involved in this! This was something that was spearheaded by the French. Even though I think Jeanne is great, I hated her nation of that era. I actually hate that nation even now.

It doesn't matter as Jeanne saw that her nation wasn't her nation anymore. She also started to resent her nation. It wasn't the France she knew. It started to turn into a France that agrees on behaving weak and talk big like the fat kid. The glorious time of Napoleon was the last time she really loved France. Given, he's beaten by an alliance, but that showed his prowess as the General.

Back to where I am now. I'm still evading Johnny's attacks. Can't he just back down?

"Hyoudou, die! Die for the French!"

Berserk button pressed. I'll take him down now.

"Kick in the gut and then a kick in the neck."

"Ow, oof!"

That kick should be effective enough to make him blind.

"Where are you Hyoudou!? You coward!"

"You're blind. You can't see anything anymore, it's over for you."

"What!?"

"Hyoudou Issei, Johnny Jared, go to the principal's office!"

"Just carry this imbecile. He's not my problem."

"Why?"

"He's blind."

"Really? When?"

"Death kick."

"HYOUDOU, YOU'LL BE STAYING IN SCHOOL FOR A WEEK FOR DETENTION!"

"Whatever."

Hah, a punishment. How can I not be surprised? I'm being hated by every person of Kuoh. I don't know why, but maybe I can blame that because people hated my belief of Germany of that era.

I may be God, but I've gained something called contempt. The Weimar period gave me that contempt. I started to hate Humanity. War was decided so black and white. It wasn't winners rule over the losers. This wasn't even nearly like that. Germany was sent as support for Austria-Hungary to fight Serbia, which in turn gave to France, United Kingdom and in the end the United States. The one who lose were Germany and Austria-Hungary. Who got punished? The support for supporting!? That's a joke reason! That doesn't make sense! Should Germany have done nothing and in that way betray Austria-Hungary? Sure. Friends are meant to be let down. Thanks France.

I honestly wished the Second World War didn't happen. The First World War should have ended differently. I honestly believed that. I'm one of the few who believe in that. Everyone is really distant to me. I guess I prefer to not be bothered by everyone. Somehow I attract everyone to bother me. I don't like it. If they were love for me, fine. They're all resentful actually. I don't care who they are. I just think I should study here and just leave this forsaken place. As God, I'm going to hate Humanity? What's wrong with me!? This can't be good. I should prepare myself for a few nights at school. I can't be bothered where to sleep.

That's what I wished. My wish didn't come true as no one can listen to me in Heaven. I got stuck with the Pro-France History Teacher. This will be hell. I envy Lucifer for resting in peace. This is just terrible.

"Hyoudou-kun. What is the strongest country in the world?"

"Japan?"

"No, it's FRANCE!"

"Go kill yourself."

If I won't find love or something positive soon, I'll be qualified to become a Maou. Then I saw someone open the door.

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Proving Hyoudou-kun France is the best. Sona Shitori."

"What did he answer?"

"Japan."

"Sensei, do you hate Japan that much? You're in Japan after all."

"France is better!"

"Quit the French nonsense or I'll fire you!"

"Haha, you think I'll get fired? I'm paying the most of all of you!"

"Wrong. Hyoudou-kun here pays the most in terms of finance to the school."

"WHAT!?"

"Do I need to abuse that power?"

"Hyoudou-kun, you can fire him if you want to."

"Then you should get lost and teach French literature and French Propaganda!"

"Okay, Hyoudou-kun. Thanks for your service. Do you think you should stay here?"

"I don't mind camping at Kuoh Academy, Kaichou."

"Fine, then your detention will be upheld. You won't be under surveillance though."

"I prefer it that way."

"Do you hate home or something?"

"Home is good, but I can't work at home."

"Ah, you're lagging behind with the homework?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What homework? I can help, you know."

"Japanese History. I'm studying the Sengoku period. I like that period as how everything happened."

"Eh, I'll ask Rias if she can help you. She's way more interested in Japan than I am."

"Fine, Kaichou."

"Why don't you join Rias' club?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you're a Heavenly High Priest or a Devil Purger."

"What makes you say that?"

"How else did we feel Holy Powers?"

"Does Rias-senpai also know that?"

"Yes. She knows. She's really unhappy about someone affiliated with Heaven infiltrating our beautiful school."

"She knows huh. I guess I can't be her enemy then. It won't benefit my seek for rest. I'm in a big pinch anyways."

So Rias-senpai knows, they're really well informed about how Heaven works. I guess I shouldn't have expected less for them to know their possible enemy. This will be terrible, if I get spotted with Rias. Everyone will try to kill me.

"Kaichou, let me consider. I need to know my advantages and my disadvantages."

"I'll let you talk to Rias. First, I need to reveal you something. Me and Rias are both Devils."

Yeah, I know, but I guess she doesn't know that fact yet.

"Do you mind if we go into a ceasefire?"

"I have no intention to fight."

"You were quite quick to destroy someone's life."

"Well, talking hasn't been a proper and satisfying solution at most issues."

"Okay, if your experience has taught you that, I won't try to disprove it to you. You won't be able to get convinced."

"Indeed, I won't be convinced quickly."

"Then good day, Hyoudou Issei. Rias will come for you tomorrow."

"Good day."

[Next Day]

I walked through the school corridors and all I get are death glares. Not that I care, but my beliefs are different than theirs. Some say I'm a nationalist, others say I'm a traitor to the country. These people just hate me because I believe the Australians are a bunch of imbeciles during Tobruk. I don't care about history. I don't write it. I'll just listen to the stuff and watch everything else.

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"Awah, it's Kiba-kyun!"

"Kiba-kyun, don't get near that guy! You'll get the disease!"

Oh please, seriously? Again that nonsense? I don't care, but you can hear Kiba Yuuto coming in. It's because of his fangirls. Well if it were an only male room, even then you could hear him approach. The way guys gets ticked off is a special one for Kiba Yuuto.

"What is it, Kiba Yuuto?"

"Rias Gremory is asking for your audience this time."

"When?"

"Do you mind if you leave the course now?"

"I'll ace this test anyways. The answer is 5x+36. Now I can leave."

"The equation.. Damn it, Hyoudou! You already solved it! How did you do that?"

"The first derivative of that equation in this case will use the second power and will change into a multiplier and lose 1 power. As for the single power, it will lose it variable power and become a constant."

"Well okay, I'm satisfied, you can leave."

"Thanks."

"How did you know that?"

"That's something I already had for school."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I had detention."

"Ah, for that."

"Yeah."

Is it just me or is this Kiba Yuuto a bit odd?

[Occult Research Room]

I finally arrived in the Occult Research Room. There I saw Sona Shitori and Rias Gremory. So they're both Devils.

"So Priest, you're going to be our friend?"

"What's my merit in fighting you?"

"You get prestige as Priest for killing Devils."

"Eh.."

Honestly, I can't care less about prestige. I want to stay hidden for an unknown time.

"Oooh, there's tea. I like this place."

"Yeah, my vice-president always serves some lovely tea."

"Ara ara, Prez desires tea, so I have to satisfy her desire."

"I always come here to talk with Rias or to drink tea. Akeno does make good tea."

Then I heard an annoying alarm going off.

"Gremory and Sitri peerages! There's a Stray on the loose! Kill it as soon as possible!"

"Meh, does it really have to be a kill order?"

"Yeah. Strays are a danger for us Devils. I'll show you how we all fight. Sona, let's go."

"Okay."

[Some Warehouse]

We all teleported to it. I'm not prepared for this. I looked around and I saw only a warehouse.

"Okay, rush team. Yuuto, Koneko. Show Hyoudou-kun how it's all done."

"Meguri, Tsubasa, Saji. Support them."

"Yes, Buchou!" "Yes, Kaichou!"

"Great. Now what are we facing? Her?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look evil at all."

I was so hopelessly wrong. Suddenly she turned into a monstrous being. Really, I could have helped her.

"Rawr, what's a somebody from Heaven doing here? It smells like food to die!"

"Calm down, these people behind me will kill you."

"Haha, not before I kill you!"

"I wish this could have been done the easy way. Kiba!"

No response. Great, evade it!

"Kick."

"Thanks Toujou!"

Then I saw Tomoe Meguri try to cool the Stray with her sword.

"Kiba, wake up!"

I kept screaming that to make sure he snaps out of it.

"Oh, sorry. Eat this!"

He slashed the Stray at a nice speed, but his landing is terrible.

"Hyoudou-senpai, Yuuto-senpai isn't normally like that."

"Then there's something wrong."

"Yes."

Then the Stray tried to attack Kiba while he tripped, fortunately, Tomoe, Yura Tsubasa and Toujou supported him. I can't do much, but if I would do something, that'd be bad. Wait, I can use the Boosted Gear.

"Deploy!"

"How can someone as young as you have the Boosted Gear that developed!?"

"I need it as a negotiation tool, now will you surrender?"

"I'd love to kill a fresh Human!"

"Bo-Boost!"

"Ddraig, how much until the Transfer chance?"

"If you want the three girls? 2 more Double Boosts."

How did I achieve the Double Boost? There are two Boosting Orbs. That means while they're both deployed, I activate Double Boost. This means the multiplier for the Boosts will be 4 and not only 2. The cooling down time for the Boosts in my case is around 5 seconds. That means I need to wait for 10 more seconds before I can transfer and upgrade Toujou, Tomoe and Yura. I need to keep evading the Stray's attacks. I guess I got its attention now, know how I disregarded its cuteness as a female. She really looked cute as a female, it's really a shame how her behaviour destroyed her.

"Bo-Boost!"

"Bo-Boost!"

Okay, now I'm ready, let's transfer my powers to the girls.

"I'll leave it to you to finish her!"

"Okay, Hyoudou-senpai!"

"Right, Hyoudou-kun!"

"Transfer!"

Now the girls are able to take her down.

"Eat this. It's over."

After we ended its life, we're sitting there outside. I was being congratulated by the girls for being so useful despite being a pacifist.

On the other hand.

"Slap!"

"What were you doing out there, Yuuto!? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm having a bad day. Would you please leave me alone for a while?"

"Don't end up as a Stray."

"Don't worry about that, Prez."

He just left like that, but his face was nothing near normal. His smile was anything but existing.

"Prez, what's wrong with him?"

"There's something happening that personally involves him."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems Chapter 2 was a bit of a failure. I tried to explain how Issei got in a bad position in terms of popularity, but ok that execution didn't go so well.**

**Other responses: God having Boosted Gear, Chapter 1 explains everything.**

**Important note: Canon Issei doesn't exist at all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Excalibur Initiation<p>

As the Occult Research Club and the Student Council move with me to my apartment, they were first disgusted at the whole Holy stuff. They understood it was just my nature. I wanted to ask Rias-senpai something, but she asked me something first.

"Hyoudou-kun, why did you take a false alias?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your name doesn't show up in the Japanese register."

"How do you have access to it?"

"I got my connections."

"I didn't expect anything less from a Devil, but okay. When do you think I was born?"

"No date."

"Think."

"You're around 17 now, so you must be born in 1997."

"That's acceptable. I'm okay with it."

"You're older than me, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"A Holy Priest or a Devil Purger need to be at least in their twenties!"

"Don't I look young enough to be your junior?"

"You've got a mature behaviour, but only your appearance looks younger than me."

"I might be talented, Prez."

"Well that's true, what you did out there was really cool, but you didn't do much besides that transfer, right?"

"Yeah, because I don't want to kill a lot. But back to my name, it's false indeed. Yet it's also true. I'm registered in the Municipality of Kuoh as Hyoudou Issei. I don't want to use my foreign names, because that sounds just terrible. I came up with my name on a whim."

Actually, the real reason for not using Franz is because he should be dead by now! According to Human ages, he'd be over 110 years old. That's a bit too old in my opinion. Holy Priests need to be at least 25, it really is a stupid requirement. Devil Purgers need to have at least 20 Devil kills to become a Devil Purger, this seems weird, but before that, they're called Exorcists. Because there aren't many Devils required to die, it would be normal to become a Devil Purger around the same age as the Holy Priest. Exorcists start their work at their 16th summer. That means there is little work regarding Devils for the Exorcists to do. Most Strays are being handled by internal force of Devils.

Now following that.

"I want to talk about Kiba. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing much, he's only involved in an experiment. Have you heard of the Holy Sword Project?"

"No, I didn't."

"I didn't expect that based on your background."

"It must have been a hateful Project, because I don't think many know about it."

What is this Holy Sword Project? Did they conduct experiments to choose their Chosen One?

"What I saw, that wasn't a Project for the good of Heaven."

"What did you see?"

"Corpses."

"What?"

"Yeah, the Project had killed many of Yuuto's friends."

"Why?"

"To choose a wielder of the Excalibur."

"Excalibur chooses its wielder, no outsider can go against that."

"How do you know that?"

"If anyone could wield a sword, then these swords wouldn't be special at all. The wielders are chosen. There's no way you can force the sword to choose you. It's fated, it's set the moment you were born."

"How do you know that?"

"That book over there."

"So it's this book, huh. Ow!"

"It's a book blessed by the Heavens. Forgot to say that I guess."

Well, correction. It's my book I wrote on my journey through the worlds. I know everything that's related to the Holy Objects. I even watched how my son was forced to die. I couldn't do anything against it. I even told Pete he shouldn't know Jesus. I told him he would lie about it at least three times before the rooster made a sound.

"What's not dangerous for us Devils?"

"Eh, nothing. I don't care if you came to my house, but I thought you all knew I'm a supporter of Heaven."

"Now Hyoudou-kun, I want to know, why does everyone hate you so much?"

"Ah that, you know the history course? My last one. The one which Genshirou wanted to send me back to. With that Pro-France teacher?"

"It's related to that?"

"Yes, Prez. It's related to that. I can't believe the Australians did that thing heroically. If you read the reports of the British soldiers who were there, you'd know."

"Did you read war reports?"

"Of course, why does my apartment look like a big library?"

"Ehm, now that makes a bit sense. Johnny was a devout France supporter. He didn't want to believe Germany had its reasons to start that Second War."

"Was, Sona?"

"Eh, Hyoudou-kun kicked him in the back of the head."

"Why would you do that!?"

"It's self-defense, but maybe a bit excessive."

"Because?"

"Johnny wanted to kill him for being Anti-France, that's the obvious reason. He thought he could get away with it because everyone else also hates Hyoudou-kun for his Anti-Allied beliefs."

"He did get away with it, because he lost his sight."

"Now, Hyoudou-kun, I wouldn't call that get away with it. I rather think, you're lucky you didn't have to kill off many more students."

"That's because you were near."

"Then do you mind if I walk with you to school? Hyoudou-kun?"

"Eh, what? Prez, are you alright? The Great Lady is walking with the Hater of the Alliance?"

"That's wrong because?"

"The most popular girl walking with the least popular guy! Do you know what they'll suspect?"

"You bought me out?"

"Exactly."

"Then so be it, you bought me out."

"Eh?"

"What's wrong with it? I don't mind you buying me out. Yuuto can't be a candidate for my life, my heart knows I can't be with Yuuto."

"I hope you can calm down everyone, because if I'm going to fight, that's going to be a big problem for everyone."

"Why?"

"The Boosted Gear."

"What's with it?"

"If everyone knows of its existence, do you know who will come and try to kill us?"

"No idea."

"One, Albion will chase me. Two, I think Azazel will be coming for me to examine me, I think he's already in this town. Three, whatever faction who seeks power. Everyone is going to attack me and bother me with this nonsense!"

"So you think you should be left alone?"

"You can hug me during club time, but there's no way we can do it during lectures. Can you imagine it?"

"I can imagine me hugging you. Then I get shot by Grayfia.. Okay, let's not do that."

"That's also an issue for you. Grayfia is still loving me, if she knows you're clinging to me, she'll grow unfaithful of Sirzechs and it will end in a scandal. We can't allow that. I want Sirzechs and Grayfia to separate in a good way."

"Hyoudou-kun, do you know Grayfia is married to Onii-sama to hide his real wife?"

"What?"

"Yeah, his wife Luciana was a hated Devil by the Society."

"Why?"

"She was a weak, but beautiful Devil, but everyone hated her for her negligence of the war. She did not help Onii-sama, because she wasn't there. She was known as Sirzech's Traitor Wife. Everyone claims she helped Vali Lucifer escape to cause chaos. Vali is the grandson of the former Lucifer Maou, Rizevim. Onii-sama was forced to divorce from her, but he never hated her. Onii-sama saw in Vali the potential to become a possible Maou to reclaim his spot again. Onii-sama will wait until Luciana's name has been cleansed."

"That's a painful story. How did Grayfia come in Sirzechs' sights?"

"During the Civil War, which was between the Old-Maou led by Rizevim Lucifer and the resistance army of Anti-Maou led by Raym Belphegor and Philzen Mammon. The reason for this war was the unrest caused by the defeat of the Maou to God. The Old-Maou wanted to rule themselves and claim superiority over everything, but Raym and Philzen believed new Devils should create a new world. It's not like they were lazy or greedy for the minerals which the Mammon family was gathering, they really stated that explicitly. They understood it was time for a new world, the world ruled by the Seven Princes of Hell has ended. They fought on multiple battlefields, one of them was the ravaged Lucifaad. I won't dig deeper until the time calls. Following that, the Anti-Maou faction won, but the leaders Raym and Philzen ceded the crown to their four most prestigious generals. Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. While Onii-sama fought against Rizevim, she found a woman crying in a corner. They called a ruse for that woman. This story became a legend."

"That was Grayfia?"

"Yeah."

What have I done? I left Grayfia behind in despair. I'm such a bad husband! Damn it!

"What's the legend?"

"The legend of the Girl of Peace. There was a girl crying in the middle of the battlefield. Two men, Sirzechs and Rizevim, saw her, they met her. They couldn't fight in these conditions. They were both so sad for the girl and thought about what they have caused and destroyed. This gave the Anti-Maou faction the edge as Raym and Philzen didn't need to care about Rizevim as he retreated and forfeited the war. They only had to take care of Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub and Creuserey Asmodeus. For the Satan family, we don't know what happened to them."

"Were they killed?"

"No, we sent them to the Depths of Hell, to make sure they get to learn their lesson."

"I don't think that'll happen, do they live a harsh life?"

"They're excommunicated."

"They're not going to learn it."

"How can you be so confident in that?"

"Because they will only regret their defeat. What will they change? They will change it into victory."

"They won't beat us!"

"Oh yeah? They'll be stronger. I know it."

"You're right, I hope nothing happens."

"I hope that too, but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Bad experiences."

"Okay."

So my goal is to cleanse Luciana's name to get Grayfia's heart again. That can't be hard.

"Still Hyoudou-kun, you need to worry about Yuuto, I don't want him to become a Stray."

"I know, Rias-senpai."

I made a detour to make sure I don't enter the school with Rias-senpai. I don't want to burden her with my nonsense. As I knew it, the moment I started entering the school, I got thrown with stones and stuff. I evaded everything without too much effort. Thank you for the exercise!

I went to class and I saw Kiba. He's really in a terrible shape, I need to ask someone from the outside. I guess I need to ask Shitori or someone who is in her team. That must mean all members of the Student Council are Devils? I need to ponder through this. I'll be sitting somewhere on the roof.

I headed for a roof to relax. How'd you know, I'm not getting a break.

"Curse you, Hyoudou! Die! Die for peace!"

"Shut up! Can't you respect others' opinions?"

"Our opinion is the right one, do you know everyone acknowledges our opinion!?"

"I don't care, just shut up!"

"No!"

Their noise is really annoying, I should buy earplugs today!

"Hey Hyoudou! That's my spot!"

"Huh?"

I saw a guy from the Student Council walk to me with an angry face. He also uses this place for his lunch?

"Ah whatever, you're being hated by everyone, I guess. Those popular folks are getting on my nerves, they claim they belong to the Student Council and Occult Research Club, not scum like you or me."

He claims he can compare me with himself in terms of a scum? Eh, I think I'm quite a bit worse than him, but alright I won't care now.

"So have we met each other before?"

"I think you are the infamous Hyoudou Issei, right? No, we didn't meet each other, but I'll introduce myself, my name is Genshirou Saji, Secretary of the Student Council."

"You're a Devil?"

"Yeah, an awesome 4 Pawn."

"Congratulations. It's a good spot, strong, but not bearing the great burdens of the Full Class."

"Full Class?"

"That means in terms of a pawn, you take all 8 slots of Pawn."

"Alright. Do they expect me to become awesome?"

"To become special, maybe. To become awesome, most likely not. But that's all on you. You are the one who decides how awesome you will become. Also, I think you can help me."

"With what?"

"Do you know the Gremory Peerage?"

"Yeah, we're friends with them."

"Good, Kiba Yuuto is losing his sanity. I want you to help me."

"What!? I'm not going to be involved with the Excalibur! Kaichou said explicitly not to get involved!"

"Then she can blame me for involving you."

Then the bell rang.

"Hey, do you want to come to the Occult Clubroom? I need to talk some more, I really need your help."

"Alright, I'll listen."

"Thanks, I'm grateful for your ears."

We walked to the Occult Clubroom for a bit of tea, where Shitori and Rias-senpai were talking about how to handle everything, they were talking to someone. I walked in.

"Hey."

"Good afternoon."

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun and Saji."

"Hi, Hyoudou-kun and Genshirou-kun."

"Rias, why are you so distant with Hyoudou-kun?"

"Shitori-kaichou, I make that distance. She wants to be close to me, but I have to keep my distance to prevent nuisance. Now what's the problem?"

"These two."

She pointed to two people in robes. Their looks tell me they're both Exorcists.

"Good afternoon, I'm Shidou Irina, and this girl next to me is Xenovia. No last name. She didn't tell any of us and her passport doesn't record any as well."

"Good afternoon, I'm Hyoudou Issei, and this guy over there can introduce himself."

"Thanks for letting me do the honours, my name is Genshirou Saji."

"Hyoudou-kun, you're an odd one, why would you mingle between Devils as a Human?"

"I know their secret and it mustn't be told further explicitly."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Now what's the problem?"

"Let me tell everything again for you. Three of the seven Excalibur fragments have been stolen by the Grigori."

"Grigori are the? Eh?"

"Fallen, Hyoudou-kun."

"Okay. So how are you two involved in this?"

"We're asked to bring them back."

"That's suicide."

"We have to do it in the name of God."

No, you do it in the name of the Church, not because I want it. Why would I want a damn Excalibur? Doesn't that sword belong to Arthur Pendragon? Why do I feel this is a bad situation?

"So what's your request?"

"We ask you Devils not to ally with the Grigori."

"Fine. We don't want to."

"Don't get involved either."

"Xenovia, that's a bit too much."

"Fine, we don't get involved."

"How are you going to retrieve them?"

"With Excalibur fragments."

"No, that's a bad plan. 3 against 2 is not good enough."

At the worst moment, Kiba arrived.

"What are exorcists doing here!?"

"Yuuto, calm down!"

"I'll kill you now!"

"Tch, let's do a sparring battle. We need something to benchmark. We need to know the strength of ourselves compared to others."

"Fine. Who do you want to spar?"

"I'll let Kiba decide."

"Come on, your sword is way weaker than my Excalibur."

"Oh, I'll kill you!"

"Well, that's settled. Kiba fights Xenovia. Now, who do you want to fight, Shidou-san?"

"I choose you, Hyoudou-kun."

"Fine. Let's go outside."

After separating Kiba and Xenovia with their hotblooded talk, we walked to a park where we can fight without worries about the environment.

"Hyoudou-kun, what's your weapon?"

"I'll use a gauntlet. Come forth, Ddraig!"

"Oh, interesting, you're the current Boosted Gear user. Huh, how come you're that young and your Gear is that evolved already!? It looks beyond what I've read, how is this possible!?"

"I'm talented."

"_Pffft, lies. Wait, you're indeed talented in surviving this long without being spotted with me. I'm a very attractive dragon, you know?"_

"Shush, Ddraig."

"_Still, you're the only one who has ever reached Quad Booster, the highest level I ever know the Gear could change into, the best, Belzard could only reach Tri-Booster if he's in Balance Break, you just do it casually with Quad. In the start it would be a Double Booster like a Twice Critical, but still, they can only last a few boosts. I don't think you've been near your limit. Your potential."_

"Doesn't exist, Ddraig. Keep that in mind."

"_I wanted to say limitless, but okay. If you say it's non-existent, fine with me. Let's spar I guess?"_

"Yes."

I saw Shidou-san coming at me. All I'll worry for is parrying at this moment. I won't try to take her down. Her skills are quite impressive, but I feel it's not enough to beat the Grigori. I looked at the other girl, Xenovia. She was beating Kiba down without too much effort. At least it looks like she has the absolute advantage.

"Damn it, I will beat you with my sword!"

"Your sword is inferior to mine."

"We'll see about that!"

As they met, Xenovia gave Kiba a small cut, what you should see was just a small cut. The actual result was he puked blood. He was critically wounded! Is this the Devil weakness? Are they that weak against Light and Holy alignment?

"Haha, Devils won't be able to face the Excalibur."

"That means Xenovia has won this. That also means we're nowhere near strong enough to face Kokabiel. How's Hyoudou-kun doing?"

"He's still blocking every attack from Shidou-san! He has taken no damage, but he didn't boost once!"

"Come on, Shidou-san. I hope you're better than this."

"Well, why don't you attack me?"

"Fine, playtime is over."

"Bo-boost!"

"So you doubled your power, I'm not really worried now."

"Eh, I quadrupled my power."

"What!?"

"Yeah, be scared."

As my power is enhanced, all my speeds will outmatch her. I have the great advantage here! I'll win now with one punch!

"Face this!"

The moment my punch made contact with Shidou-san, you could hear this.

"Explosion!"

She flew away for a few dozen metres. It was quite terrifying to see her fly away that far. I think I overdid it, but that's a way of showing someone's power.

"Hey, Shidou-san!? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. You're pretty strong, Hyoudou-kun. Would you like to help us?"

"Shidou-san. Even though I would like to help you guys, I think I need to first take care of that guy."

"It's.. not.. over!"

"Yuuto, please. It's over. Hyoudou-kun has won and you've lost. You're spitting blood."

"So exorcists, I wish you great favour to end this case. We won't interfere with you. We'll try to support you if it's necessary."

"I need to tell you, Kokabiel is way too strong for your club to face. Only the Sekiryuutei can face him as of now. Good job, Sekiryuutei. Also, something that will interest you, the white one has awakened."

"Fine, then I'll meet Albion soon. Thanks for the heads-up Xenovia."

"You gave Irina a good fight, we at least owe you that."

They left the scene, I looked at the club members who were astonished at my power.

"How can a single boost be that strong?"

"It's not a single boost. That's just an enhancement of someone's ability by something less than double. Double Booster is the minimal that can be achieved by the Boosted Gear. I can go beyond that with ease. I can double that Double Booster, that means I can go Quad Booster. That means I can boost my abilities with a multitude of four in one moment. That with a standard cooling down time of ten seconds."

At this moment I only saw the female Occult Club members and the Student Council.

"Rias-senpai, where did Kiba go?"

"Damn, he disappeared."

"Genshirou, that's why I need your help. Kiba can't end up like me."

"Fine, I'll help."

"Saji, you will not get involved in this! You're bearing the Sitri name."

"Sona-kaichou, then say this. I've kidnapped Genshirou and forced him to do my dirty work. I'm not an ally of the Devils after all. Don't worry about your family honour. It won't be tarnished."

"Fine. You can take him."

"Buchou, can I help Hyoudou-senpai and Genshirou-senpai with Yuuto-senpai?"

"I wish it wouldn't go like this, but I guess you care a lot for Yuuto. Fine, you can go with them. Don't get killed."

"Don't worry, Rias-senpai. Just don't get screwed by this."

"Okay."

We split up from the Student Council and Occult Research Club. We have to solve this case. I will not allow to end Kiba Yuuto like Erwin Rommel, hated and betrayed and killed by his own kin.

"So senpai, where are we going?"

"Toujou-san, the library. I need to start with how the Excalibur can fall into those evil hands."

"Those evil hands are the Church you're allied with."

"Now that's a problem. My allies are the one who I need to be careful of. I don't like this."

"Why do you believe us Devils?"

"Because I've seen some parts of the Church change into corruption. They lied to people. You can't buy yourself into Heaven! Nobody can!"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"I've read about it. This is confirmed by multiple high-profile sources."

I actually had to lie, I won't tell them I saw the tickets to Heaven, which were sold by the Church. They wanted to live on the money. The money to become rich. The money wasn't used to keep our churches alive, no. They were used to give the priests an easy life. Those priests were despicable beings. They would never become residents of Heaven. This is something I need to research first. Why would the Church split the Excalibur? Now they're reduced to strong Holy Swords, but they don't have that special thing anymore, since they're seven kind of special things.

I found out, the day that Arthur Pendragon lost the sword Excalibur, it was stolen by the Church and split into seven swords. The Mimic, Destruction which the two exorcists used. Nightmare, Rapid, Blessing and Transparent are the ones who were in the hands of the Church, three of them were stolen now. Ruler is claimed to be lost, but I doubt that. I think honestly that Arthur reclaimed that part of the sword. He did not realize the sword was split, but he didn't care that much. He got part of his dear sword, until he realized the sword is now a weak rip-off of what it used to be. Arthur has been known to be dead by now. I doubt that, but I should say he's missing, so he can't help us with this. This is all confirmed by some sources, but they were a bit vague. I wish I could ask Arthur himself, but I guess I have no time for that.

This reading took a while, it was already nightfall by now. We walked with the three of us to my house. They wanted to help me with this case. They did not want Kiba to become a Stray.

Then we stumbled upon a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Issei is having a great day, don't you think? Further, nothing to mention. Ah, maybe this.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**After a long wait, a new chapter! Sorry guys, I will try to be faster, but can't guarantee it due to school and other story. Just enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Complicated Pasts<p>

I saw three people fighting, but it seems the one unarmed is wounded the most, but the two swordsmen are trying to kill her and each other. What's going on? The feminine unarmed person isn't even trying to hurt anybody, but why is she getting hurt? Wait, then I heard a conversation. Before that, I commanded Toujou-san and Genshirou to leave me and wait for me at home.

"Wuhahaha, I see two shitty Devils. Two independent Strays! I can kill both of you and gain prestige!"

"No, the Traitor Wife is mine! Now back off, you worthless exorcist!"

"No, no. My name is Freed Sellzen. Not a worthless exorcist. You, on the other hand, are a shitty Devil."

Freed Sellzen, where have I read that name before? No way. He's the Lunatic of France. Meh, everything that sucks must come from that country. Well, besides Jeanne. I can't name a second thing that doesn't suck. Or my memories closed that out. He thinks he himself is way better than everyone else. What is he doing here? No, it can't be.

Then they spotted me, while this Freed headed for me to kill me, Kiba was thinking twice what to do, the female was trying to reach me, she was thinking I could save her.

"Help me! Those two bastards are trying to kill me!"

"Kiba, why are you trying to kill her?"

"Because she's a Traitor for all Devils!"

"Why? What has she done, what was her treachery?

"For neglecting her role as Sirzechs' wife!"

"Stand down, you're missing something. Just for negligence she's a traitor? That doesn't make sense."

"I will not listen to a Human to find redemption!"

Meh, now they're both rushing at me. Time to deploy the Ddraig.

"Hey, Ddraig, you there?"

"_Gotcha, one losing his mind and the other lost his mind?"_

"Exactly."

"_Subdue them is the best choice. At least make them unable to fight."_

"That sounds like a plan. Boosted Gear!"

"Ooh, it seems you are also a traitor! Die!"

He went for me, trying to slash me to death. Unfortunately, I'm invincible. He doesn't know that of course, but let's block it for now.

"Bo-boost!"

"Ah, a double boost? That can't stop me!"

Oh, the boost was just overkill. I can stop him with my hands, but I don't want to bleed and blow my invincible cover. I'll use the gauntlet to stop Freed.

"Damn it, Hyoudou-kun! Don't you dare to betray everyone! You're also a traitor for Devil society by saving Youknowthatwitch!"

"Are you claiming Sirzechs is also a traitor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's still Sirzechs' lover!"

"She shouldn't have neglected the war!"

"You know she is nowhere near Grayfia in terms of magical strength!"

"That means?"

"Even if she's nowhere near Grayfia, do you really think saving Vali was a choice that would be seen as treason? How much do you know about the circumstances?"

"Don't you dare talk about circumstances! You're part of the Church! You're a disgrace of Humanity!"

Don't you dare say that line. I know that already! You can't rub that in. I have my own issues, I know. That's why I descended from divinity to mortality. I need to stay calm, Kiba doesn't know anything about me. Scratch that, only Grayfia could see through me. I think only if Gabriel looked at me, I would also be recognized by her.

That doesn't matter now, he's filled with rage. Rias-senpai told me he should do whatever he wants now, he's no real use now. I hope he doesn't turn astray. He won't survive as a Stray, who's going to kill him then? Will it be me, Rias-senpai or even worse, a complete stranger? He rushes towards me at faster than Freed, they're trying to take me down!

"Kyaaah!"

"Don't worry, Luciana, it'll be alright."

I used the Boosted Gear to block both swords.

"_Damn, don't hurt my beautiful scales!"_

"Sheesh, Ddraig. When did you become so picky about your scales?"

"_Since Elsha and Belzard did funny stuff with it. They used it to collect a harem!"_

"Collect a harem? Is this one of the drawbacks or advantages of having a dragon?"

"_Yes, it always attracts one of the opposite gender."_

"Well, then it doesn't work for me."

"_Of course not! Your powers are infused with it! You sealed me! That seal also attracts people, but since you're wielding me now. The seal has been spread to your whole body, but that's not a problem, since you're way stronger than Elsha or Belzard. You lived longer than them, so that also helps. Most wielders go nuts around their 30th summer of wielding me. You're wielding me for nearly 70 years. This also weakens the seal. The longer someone wields, the weaker the seal gets, that also causes something called a Juggernaut Overdrive to become very available."_

"What is Juggernaut Overdrive?"

"_It's an Overdrive form."_

"It's a suicide bomb?"

"_It is. Nobody has ever survived that, although only two people could ever explain why. You and Erwin Rommel."_

"How did Erwin find out?"

"_Can we skip this for later?"_

"Oh yeah, I need to handle Kiba and Freed."

This all happened in a minute or so. I was only guarding against Kiba and Freed. What can I do? Of course I can fight, but do I have to? I don't feel like I have to. They'll exhaust themselves right?

"Damn it, how can I not hit you! I'm one of the best exorcists! I'm even supported by a lowly Devil! How can I not kill a Human? You're not fair! Just die!"

"Hyoudou-kun, just give me the Traitor Wife!"

"Neither is going to happen. While I have enough time to not care much, you both have to do something right?"

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I'm actually affiliated with the Church, the Devil is correct."

"No, I need to retreat! You're forcing me to tell everything if I'm tired!"

"At least you have something of a brain."

"Blast, I'll be back Hyoudou!"

"You won't get away Freed!"

Woah, they left quickly. I'm impressed at their speed. They're still energetic after wasting so much energy to me. Now I can care about the female. She does look a bit like a combination of Toujou-san, Rias-senpai and Grayfia. So this is Luciana, the Traitor Wife. Her hair is drawn like Rias-senpai's, her face is like Toujou-san's, but her hair colour is much like Grayfia's but then less shiny, I guess that's to blame her harsh life, but I can see why Rias-senpai sees her as a beautiful woman. She's a kind woman, but I guess her crimes make her seem way more evil than she is. I guess there's also a reason Grayfia is also protecting her.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not a Devil, nor an exorcist."

"No, you're something more terrifying than those two. You're Maou-level!"

She looks at me like I'm a very scary person who wants to kill Devils. Still I need to go home, if we're going to talk about stuff like this, then we need to go to a safe place.

"Wait, let's go to my house before you say anything more."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, I'll give you refuge for the time being until it's over."

"Okay. Are you going to be a friend of mine?"

"Most likely, we won't be enemies."

"I wish I could live with Sirzechs, he had to dump me, otherwise."

"Let's go to my apartment."

"Oh yeah."

I walked with Luciana to my apartment, I hope she can take all those holy relics and stuff. She feels reassurance when she walked into my apartment. This seems fine, now we can talk with her. Oh forgot, I sent Toujou-san and Genshirou to my place. Oh well, whatever. They should know anyways, because Toujou-san is in Rias-senpai's team and Genshirou is just collateral damage. I guess.

"Hyoudou! You traitor!"

"Calm down, Genshirou-senpai. Isn't that Sirzechs-sama's wife? Not Grayfia, but the hated one."

"Toujou-san, is it that hard to say the name?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say the name. It's a bit like the Voldemort gig from the Harry Potter books."

"Oh, who is allowed to say it then?"

"Well, I think Vali, Buchou, Sirzechs-sama and that should be it. The rest all call her the Youknowthatwitch."

"Don't hurt me! Why is every Devil so mean to me!?"

Damn, Luciana is really in tears. I can only sit here and try to comfort her.

"Sorry, there's also a tracker on your name."

"Wait, what!?"

I had to interrupt that. That means I'm getting hunted by Devils. This can only mean bad stuff.

"Knock knock!"

"Who is this?"

"We're the Youknowthatwitch hunting squad, we hunt her in the name of all Devils!"

"Are you sure all Devils? I think Sirzechs thinks otherwise."

"Almost all Devils, whatever!"

"Na ah, you're disregarding a Maou, now that's a bit much, you know?"

"We'll ask him immediately!"

"Don't forget to ask Grayfia and ehm.. Who were they again? Ah, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, Raym and Philzen please! I need to know their involvement, I think Youknowthatwitch is a criminal which requires attention from the best, right? I need to get their signatures signed, all of them! If I miss one, then I won't bring her, simple."

"She's not a capital criminal!"

"Then speak her name."

"Who dares to speak that disgraceful name!?"

"It seems you've stuck yourself into a loophole, now go to your leaders and ask them, please."

"Fine, but we'll be back with the signatures!"

So there were hunters that are linked with the name Luciana, I'm impressed how cursed it is. This means she can't use her name, I need to change it. Hmm, but how am I going to change her name? No, I need to take care of something else.

"Toujou-san, would you please call Rias-senpai? This is something she knows, tell her the code Sir Anna."

"Sir Anna?"

"Don't worry, she understands or she doesn't and goes to me anyways."

"We need to wait for Buchou?"

"Yes. By bringing her, Rias-senpai is already involved. There's no buts or anything else."

"Okay."

Now when I looked at Genshirou, he was looking pale at me and Toujou-san.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What are you, Hyoudou!?"

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. I'm affiliated with the Church, I have to research about the Excalibur which is stolen. The fragments that is, Kiba is related to it. I'm also the wielder of the Boosted Gear. I guess that's all."

"How come you don't give out any aura at all? The only aura Kaichou felt from you was when you smashed the table during history course!"

"That's strength, do you know what it means to be scary?"

"I know how it feels to be terrified. You're really a terrifying being."

"Don't compare yourself to me, I'm still not everything you think I am. Don't worry, just support Sona-kaichou. She relies on you. If she comes here, you can always choose to bail this case. If you're not ready to face this, then leave. This stuff will get complicated."

"I just want to save Kiba."

"Okay. Toujou-san, the same question for you."

"I don't want Yuuto-senpai to become astray."

"It seems you are both very determined, but scared. Don't worry, fear might be a negative emotion, but it has advantages. It keeps you sharp, but might make you paranoid. It will enable you to stay at peak for some time. Fear will keep you alive in this case."

"Do you know fear?"

"I do know fear, but mostly I don't feel fear. I don't feel scared like she does."

I was pointing at Luciana. At the same moment, I heard my bell ring. It seems they're really quick.

"Hey Rias-senpai."

"What's so important to call me from my moment!?"

"Moment?"

"Hyoudou-senpai, you called her during her moment alone."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep in mind. Rias-senpai, look at this woman."

"Oh my Nii-sama! Why are you here?"

"I'm a fugitive on the run."

"You've always been a fugitive since the Great War, Luc-"

"Don't say that name!"

"Why not, Hyoudou-kun?"

"It has a tracker and every time that name is called, there will be a hunter heading for this place. I can't keep negotiating them without them getting suspicious for a long time."

"A tracker on her name? Why!?"

"Because of her title."

"But what sparked everyone to kill her? Something happened which involves her."

"Can I speak?"

Luciana said this so timidly, I think it's rather cute. No, I must not think about it.

"Yeah, you're fine to speak. Just tell me, what happened that made people go nuts and try to kill you?"

"You know how I've become the Traitor Wife, right?"

"Yes, by saving Vali."

"That was something Sirzechs and Raym told me to do."

"Oh."

"Yeah, they won't sign it. No matter what, they don't hate me."

"Then why are you on the run?"

"Other Devils have casted a curse on my name. Every time someone calls my real name, they get interrogated by the Traitor Hunters, a special force of Devils made to hunt me. They're mostly resentful, cowardly, foolish kids."

"Still something must have sparked it."

"It was Sirzechs dedicating his love to me."

"Why?"

"Sirzechs was being interrogated by those Traitor Hunters. They wanted him to say, I love Grayfia."

"So he said your name."

"Yes."

"Can you envision it for me?"

"Yeah, that isn't hard."

She put her finger to my head and she showed me an interrogation room.

[Hell, Interrogation Room]

"Now I will tell you how it started. Sirzechs got arrested for suspicion of treason. Yeah, the Traitor Hunters can arrest someone with just suspicions. They took him to this room you're seeing now. I was also there, but I was hiding behind Grayfia."

After a few moments, I saw Sirzechs being escorted into the room. Okay, he seems like a male Rias-senpai. It's odd he only has two wives.

"I know what you're thinking, Maou are only allowed to have one wife. His wife on paper is Grayfia. His real wife is still me. Grayfia just wanted to get comforted after the loss of God. I know he's alive, but we didn't know until the moment we saw you on Earth as Hyoudou Issei."

"So you also recognized me that easily, huh?"

"When I said Maou-tier, it should have ringed a bell, no?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go back to main topic."

"All they asked was the question. 'Do you love Grayfia?'"

"All he answered until he snapped was yes."

"Of course, but they didn't want to admit he loves Grayfia also, but Grayfia knows she can't stay with Sirzechs if you're back. Then after a few days, Sirzechs snapped. He got very angry."

"You are a liar, Sirzechs Lucifer! Just be honest!"

"Die, you scum! If you want me to give up, you will die! I will dedicate myself to Luciana! NOW DIE!"

"All that was left were me, Grayfia, Sirzechs and an empty area."

"How did someone know?"

"There are always the journalists. You know paparazzi?"

"No way, they told the Devil society Sirzechs has said that line."

"Yeah, they were hiding in the barrels close to the building, which is unaffected, but he screamed so loud, they could just write everything down."

"So in order to cleanse your name, we need to purge all the paparazzi?"

"That sounds like a plan. Unfortunately, Devil journalism isn't like Human journalism."

"What do you mean?"

"Devil journalists are cowards who hide."

"Humans also are. There's one right there."

We teleported back to the real world for a bit and I looked in my shelf for my weapon, the German G36. I looked at the bush which is around 23 degrees, so it's North-North-West. I just shot it until there was nothing left.

"You should only die! You scum shouldn't be alive! All you give is hate and despair, and then you play with yourself with it. Burn to death!"

"Koneko, did someone die?"

"Yeah, there was a pulse in that bush, but now it's gone. He also had a camera. Hyoudou-kun was right."

"What?"

"Yeah, Rias-senpai, you're famous. I'm infamous. Paparazzi love that. They only want the world to know stuff that isn't important, like Rias heads to a house of some guy! She cheats! Real news like the Incident of Hokkaido are left out, because it's no fun to listen to news which brings despair for the viewers. That's also propaganda. That's why nobody watches the news anymore and nobody knows what might happen later. The moment the news will report about a civil war in Japan, that moment will be when at least 10 percent of its population has died already, then it matters to them, but even then they will report about 4 minutes of the 30 they've got. Yes, the rest of the 26 minutes is filled with nonsense about celebrities. Weather? Well, that's something we need to find out on the internet. I hate this useless propaganda. Now, Lucy, bring me back."

"Of course."

Back to Hell, it seems Sirzechs revealed himself still loving Luciana. Grayfia didn't bat an eye, she knows she's only there to cover up Luciana. Luciana wasn't there anymore. Grayfia would sense that, but I guess she didn't pay attention to that. She was only looking at the angry Sirzechs who is filling himself with rage and ready to kill. She had to calm down. What am I seeing now? He's enveloping himself with dark power?

"Luciana, what is this?"

"Power of Destruction in its purest form."

"Is he considered what Devils call a Super Devil?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why did you fall for him?"

"Actually, the funny story is, he fell for me. For my kindness and beauty. Well, you can't see any beauty anymore, but that's something else to blame."

"No, that's just your reputation to blame. Nobody would be able to stand kind and hated at the same time. I'm not talking about deceptive kind, but the real kindness. There's no way you won't grow resentful."

"How do you know, God?"

"So you refer me like that."

"Well, you're no higher-up of mine."

"It's just odd to be referred to that name. The last time I've heard that was eh.. before the AD year counting I think."

"Still, you didn't answer my question."

"Let's go back to reality, my apartment. Do you know the two World Wars?"

"Yeah, because we joined them as generals. Some insignificant generals."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was fun to see which of our teachings was stronger."

"That's just nonsense."

"Yeah, the result was less than satisfying. Michael blamed us for wasting resources after all. Sirzechs and he didn't talk for a long time."

"Now which sides did you pick?"

"We just took a local skirmish, a small skirmish at a place called Manchuria or Manchukuo."

"Sorry, I don't much about it."

"I know, Grayfia wanted to do the European Theatre, because she wanted to see a certain person. That must be you!"

"How much do you know about the European Theatre?"

"Not very much, I only know Germany has changed into something really dark. You didn't join their evil forces, right?"

"Then I have to disappoint you, I did join their forces."

"But why? Wasn't the Treaty of Versailles effective enough?"

"Oh, it was effective. It made us angry. It made us really angry, we descended into darkness. We used everything to regain our honour. Through blood, steel and the real war."

"No, you didn't commit a war crime, right?"

"Depends on your definition."

"Did you needlessly kill civilians?"

"No."

"Did you kill civilians?"

"No."

"Did you kill unarmed potential soldiers?"

"Absolutely."

"That's horrendous!"

"No, they had to pay for their crimes! There was no way death and humiliation can be repaid with just money. They got their payment, in heads and blood!"

"How come you're so evil? You're scary!"

Luciana stood a few metres away from me. She's really scared now. I guess my anger against the French has reached that level.

"Don't worry, Luciana. I hate the French, but not all of them. I do hate a lot of them."

"Name 5 French people you don't hate."

"Rosalie Bonaparte. That's it."

"Eh? That girl? Did you meet her?"

"Yeah, she's a good girl. She wouldn't hate me, maybe she will be resentful to me for joining the German side in the 20th century, but Erwin was such an awesome guy!"

"Who's Erwin?"

"Erwin was a significant general for Germany, I was an officer who was ranked a bit below him. He lead our forces to glorious victories and beautiful adventures."

"Are you talking about that Erwin Rommel?"

"Yes. What's with the that?"

"Oh no, you've also taken the identity of Franz Heinrich, not?"

"You're a very smart girl."

"Then you're a war criminal, right?"

"Yes, I am. I found out during the class of history, my last for the time being."

"Hmm, you're really terrifying when you're angry. Now can you also show me a smile?"

"You mean like this?"

"A warm, subtle, kind smile. You really have a blessed smile, I can see why Grayfia fell for you."

"Thanks."

"Still, how did you know I'm also Franz?"

"We do hang around the world sometimes, but during an European trip with Sirzechs and Grayfia, which happened after our little war with Michael, we found a wanted slip for a man named Franz Heinrich, it was a very angry face. A face which represented the hate of Germany towards all his enemies. It wasn't national-socialism, but rather vengeance. You were seeking death of something."

"That photo must have been made during the Intermezzo of Despair in between the two wars. We called it the Republic of Weimar, some would rather call it the Prelude to Another War."

"They weren't wrong."

"No, they were completely right. War came quickly with the rise of a man named Adolf Hitler. Weapons, soldiers, everything was trained to professional level."

"But the other nations were also professional trained, right?"

"No, compared to us they were bad. If every German soldier had to do a suicide mission, they'd pull it off with a lot of fatalities on their side. I was no different. Some were plain experienced, but the best of the best were out for blood. I was one of them who was out for blood. Yes, God might not be out for blood, but as you know the Treaty, ahem, Dictate of Versailles, there's no reason Germany wouldn't be out for vengeance and blood."

"Why did you join the evil side?"

"Why do you say the evil side?"

"Sirzechs and Azazel agreed upon not joining the German side, they thought they were criminals. All their crimes they've done. It's terrible.."

"War is terrible, but are you blinding yourself from the crimes committed by the other factions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly as I said. You're talking like the side I chose was filled with criminals. You're wrong. Propaganda has destroyed everyone. Even you guys aren't immune, I see."

"How come you can claim we're influenced by propaganda?"

"Because everything I just said which supports the German side during the Second World War will be brushed off as a lie and nonsense."

"Because it's true!"

"It's not. Do you know what happened during the Battle of Tobruk?"

"The English were in trouble who had a few soldiers led by Montgomery, there were under siege by an army of German soldiers led by Erwin Rommel. The Australian Army got there to support them."

"Wrong, they interfered an important battle between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei."

"What? You said the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou were there?"

"Yeah, together for once, ready to decide the war. It ended in a stalemate because of those 'reinforcements'."

"Why do you claim they're not just reinforcements?"

"I believe they're there to interfere an important battle between two men."

"Who were the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou then?"

"Erwin and Montgomery. It was obvious they wouldn't need more men than necessary to get them through. Also, it wasn't an army who attacked them, a small fire team, no wrong. A fire pair which consisted of me and Erwin. Montgomery defended that district with including him with a fire team of 4. That's nothing, it was planned to do this important fight. Then we place got bombarded and Erwin was fired at by the Australian soldiers. He wasn't hit severely, but it did interrupt their battle and ended in a dissatisfying way. On the way back, we had to retreat away, but as the place was infested with those annoying Australians, I had to shoot down a lot of them and use their weapons to satisfy the need for ammunition and kills which follow after that."

"How come those deaths aren't recorded?"

"Oh they are, Erwin counted my number of bullets used as I used only semi-automatic rifles. This resulted in the same number of kills. Of course, the Australians did not record that, because they didn't want to be humiliated by one 'weak' German. Arrogance, so they've written off those names and nobody knew about their deaths. That's what they thought, but the English soldiers with Montgomery also recorded everything, again they were also regarded as lies and written off. I heard those three were executed for treason to the German Nation."

"What? They were called traitors for being honest?"

"Exactly. The Americans didn't care much, but the French and the Australians were adamant on heroic achievements and what those three did was in their eyes shameful and even treacherous to the German Nation. You see how much we're hated. Even now, the resentment is still there. Unfortunately, the Germans who are resentful against Australia and France are almost reduced to only me. I think the Americans have given some Germans refuge in trade for their knowledge, but still in my eyes, the Allies are cowards and should all die."

"I don't want to dig this even more, I can see you fuming of hate against the world. What happened to the kind God?"

"He died the moment of the Dictate."

"You really want repair the shame?"

"If it requires another war, then fine. If it requires a flood, then I'm also fine with it. It will require deaths."

"Calm down, please. I don't want you to become as angry as Sirzechs."

"Sorry, Lucy. The last century has changed me completely. I guess we should just let it rest for now. Rias-senpai, you alright?"

She looks pale and Toujou-san and Genshirou were no different.

"How long are you alive?"

"Ask Ddraig. I'm not going to answer now."

"_Yo, Crimson Ruin Princess."_

"How long is Hyoudou Issei alive?"

"_As Hyoudou Issei? Meh, 3 years or so."_

"How long does he wield you?"

"_Longer than that."_

"How old is his body?"

"_Older than Sirzechs for sure. Meh, I can even say he's older than Philzen for sure."_

She fell silent.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. Here it comes."_

"Are you God or something!?"

They all screamed the same word. That means Rias-senpai, Toujou-san and Genshirou are alright again.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't bother fighting, I can beat you even like this."

"Why didn't you help Asia?"

"I might be God in physical condition, but I'm not the Ruler of Heaven now."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I fought Lucifer, the very first one. In the meantime, this naughty dragon interrupted us. We had to beat him up."

"_Don't say like it was done in a second."_

"Naughty Ddraig!"

"_Ow."_

"Good dragon. After I defeated Lucifer and all the other six Original Maou at the same time, I took a rest, because my powers have been depleted. I couldn't come back to Heaven. I took it for granted and went to live on as Human. Well, some sort of Magician. Sometimes a priest, nothing important."

"Still why didn't you choose to help Asia?"

"I've grown resentful of quite an amount of Humans. I was wary to help that nun, but I guess that was the wrong choice. She seems like a kind girl. Treasure her. She's an important girl. Now you all think God is evil and so on, but I'm on the other side. I tell you a little secret, Rias Gremory. Only Lucy and you can know this. Let's go to a different room."

I've given Toujou-san and Genshirou a little drink to calm down from all the shock. They seems like good people, but I guess they can't comprehend someone who's really dangerous being in their vicinity. Rias and Luciana are in my room now.

"So okay, the secret is. All you guys are using Dark powers, that's expected. It seems Rias-senpai also knows the term Holy Powers."

"Yeah, Onii-sama told me about it."

"Is it Sirzechs?"

"Yeah."

"He's one of the few who can wield Unholy powers."

"Unholy powers? What are they?"

"They're the ultimate power of the Devil, if war calls upon us, this is the weapon they will use. Unholy powers, it's the power of equality to defeat entities of Light."

"What are you talking about? Light can kill Devils!"

"Not exactly. Holy can kill Devils for real, Light will only kill low Devils, but Ultimate-level can survive a proper Light-shot. Still they'd feel the torment of a Holy-shot. Still, I'd feel the pain of an Unholy-shot."

"Do you know who taught us about Darkness, Light, Holy and Unholy?"

"As far as I know, I taught people Light and Holy. I think Lucifer taught you guys about Darkness and Unholy."

"Yes, Lucifer-sama taught some of us about Unholy powers, but as far as I know, only the heads and the Maou of the families know about it, but Sona and I also do know about this, because our Maou sibling has told us about that."

"Good, then I won't tell much about it."

"One question though, why do you feel the pain from an Unholy shot? You're invincible!"

"I might be unable to die, but I am not unable to feel."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Hmm, it's a bit much."

"Don't tell anyone else about it. Not even Asia, Rias Gremory."

"Okay. It seems it's a real secret."

"Rias Gremory, no wait. Bring Toujou-san and Genshirou to me."

"Don't worry, they didn't tell anyone yet. Since they should stay hidden from mine and Sona's sight."

"Good."

"Okay, senpai, what do you want to say?"

"Yeah, Hyoudou. I actually want to sleep for today."

"You two know about God's existence and he's alive. Don't tell anyone else about it. If you are curious, ask Rias-senpai or me, but plan it for me. I need to prepare the answers myself. For Rias and Lucy, you two know you have to be silent about it."

"Understood."

"Then sleep well, we've got a long day tomorrow."

I sent off Toujou-san with Rias-senpai and Genshirou who went on his own. They'll be fine.

As I'm left alone with Luciana here.

"So Lucy, how do I name you, because Lucy is too suspicious."

"What if I can change my appearance?"

"Then everything will be solved."

"Let me change. Could you please look away?"

"Okay."

I could hear her change. Her appearance, her casting. It was quite loud, not loud enough for the neighbours to hear, but still. It was loud.

"Okay, you can look."

"Woah."

She changed from a Rias-senpai hairstyle, Toujou-san face and Grayfia hair colour to a Shitori-kaichou hairstyle, Akeno-senpai face and Asia hair colour. Not exactly like it, but they resemble again.

"That'd work, Lucy. Just stay here until I've found a job for you."

"Okay, good night. God-kun."

"Just call me Hyoudou-kun for the time being."

"Okay, Issei-kun."

"Also fine with me."

She went to sleep and as I wanted to look what job she could do, I was thinking about tomorrow. It's better to be fresh for tomorrow, I feel like something important is coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanted to release this at the same time with my other fic. but the other fic is nowhere near done. Anyways enjoy the serious stuff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Memories of Betrayal<p>

Where am I? This place. I remember this. This was France. I know this place again. It was Rouen, I can remember the ambient of that place.

"Kill the Germans! Immediately!"

Hmm, I remember this day. We were supposed to go to the English Channel. It was the France Campaign, I was in the tank with Erwin. These French nuisances have quite sturdy tanks. How can we stop those bastards? I have to commend their tank skills, but soldiers of enemy parties think the wars are important, but they know it's the kill or get killed place. Don't feel sorry, you'd know he won't be sorry for you. He'll be there to make sure you won't suffer, that's his mercy. Give him the mercy of death in honour. All soldiers thought alike, well, okay. I was wrong, but we weren't merciless to soldiers. Well, what is merciless in this war? We already had no mercy by starting the Second World War, but that's the view of the Allied forces. We thought the Allies had mercy by giving us the life you don't want to wish on people after the First World War.

Guess we were wrong. They were really intent on punishing us. Hmm, I remember the treaty being signed. I was sent by General von Richter to get there with a pistol loaded with a single bullet. I had no idea why, but when I looked at the grins of the French and the English, I could only expect the worst. It wasn't just that. It was worse. General von Richter took the pistol from my hand and shot himself. Hereby he signed the Dictate with his own blood. The French got even happier, stupid politicians. They'll regret this, one day they will regret this. All my comrades and superiors got shocked at what General von Richter did. It was just terrifying to see someone die because of his pride. Pride was what we had, we were just brought to shame because we helped an ally of our nation. Alliances don't count for much anymore, at that day. I told Erwin what happened. He listened, but he also stayed calm. Still we both swore on vengeance.

Back to Rouen, I left the tank after I heard there was a politician living here who was part of the Dictate, I will never forget their smug smiles. Hmm, where can I find him? I remember that face, it was shaped like an inferior cone. Do you know how ugly he is? He's over 60 for sure now. Still he has the power to take German women as his prostitutes. It was a hidden part of the treaty. We had to pay them the money. If it was just that, we'd accept it. They were horrible terms, but at least they spoke the truth. They didn't. I heard German men were taken by French rich men to marry for their daughters. We can't produce anything if we don't have the manpower for it. Our battalion of 60, which included me and Erwin, was reduced to me and Erwin after a year past the aftermath of the First World War. The rest of us were reported to be forced to change their nationality to French. The following of that can only be one thing. Their pride would kill themselves. Well, that's what we thought. I think a few of those guys returned to Germany to see us again. They told us how terrible the French are. They told us they were forced to go into a cage where they couldn't commit suicide and asked us to hide them. Of course, we hid them. We changed their identity. We killed the identity of who they were. We had no choice. They were dead the moment they were sold. Well, that's not exactly true. I was also sold to those fools, but that was way later. I don't know where I arrived, but they gave me a suit that looks really hideous and burned my German clothes. They were quality, they were comfortable the first day I wore them, they were mass-produced and felt comfortable for every German, no matter what the size was! This is just worthless, it felt like my blood was pumped under much higher pressure! I was bound like this, but I will find a moment to kill them. All of them.

Finally, I arrived to that house. I went to look for weapons which I can use. There's enough to kill everyone and escape. The father who had the money. The hideous daughter. They even changed my name. I was subject Le Fouvre du Tour. That was changed to Jean Fourier. I hated those names. I will seek blood. They will die. I've been so resentful, I think I will just kill everything.

The day got closer. The daughter wanted to sleep with me. I said fine, but I know this is the moment I will kill her. If you want to know how she looks, she's a brunette with her hair being straight, but not shiny, not even cute. I think it was a new movement in the feminist direction. The prelude of everything getting worse. Strong rich women trying to enforce their will onto submissive men. It looks very bad and has no beauty at all. Trying to look at her face would make every German lose the will to live, even money won't cause the least faithful to betray their fatherland. If she was your wife, you'd lose the reason to life and seek a divorce. If you can't, it has to end in death. As I will make sure of it. I will not submit to these lies!

She stripped and woah. Her body is also terrible. Her breasts are way too big for her. They're hanging. They're eh.. They get to her belly button! The nipples get that low! I remember women taking care of that issue! She's too spoiled! Why do I get the worst of them all! I saw my comrades getting bad ones, but I got the worst! Being rich doesn't constitute no wearing something that will cover your chest area!

"Now, submit to me."

This room, this room is the best room to start an escape. I saw so many weapons. This will do.

"Die for me. Die for Freiheit."

That was the last thing I said. I choked her and then after three minutes broke her neck to make sure she won't be able to live anymore. I loaded with a bunch of rifles and ammunition. They were collected from my comrades from other battalions! I will honour them, their thoughts are in these weapons.

"What are you do-"

"Bang!"

I shot the father in the head and I moved to the outside to seek any security. Of course, there was security. No, they weren't just security. They were German slaves!

"Come on, guys! Let's go back to Germany!"

"What? Did he die? We're free! YES! Let's go!"

"Go in silence. We're now wanted, until we reach the Fatherland."

"Oh, alright."

"Now, how are we going back?"

"I know how to use that chariot."

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan. We can go in there while we don't attract any suspicions."

There were around 6 guys who headed for that chariot, this included me. One of them was the chariot man, he was using the chariot to drive those two brats to wherever they desired. Now he happily takes us to the Fatherland. The event took only a day or so, the ride was actually almost even longer than the event. It happened so quickly. I was impressed about that.

Back to the house in Rouen. I kicked the door and all I saw were dead women. It was a shame for those women. I had to report the names of the girls sent to this horrible man. They look like they're killed recently. That means I can hunt him!

"Erwin!"

"What is it, Heinrich?"

"There's a politician on the run! He's related to the Dictate!"

"Franz, as a General, I would advise you against it, but as a German you should get his head. I won't help you, but you know what to do there. Bring his head for Germany."

"Yes!"

Suddenly I woke up. I was sleeping next to Luciana. What happened there? This is seriously not good. Did I kill him? I should, right?

I woke up being slightly confused. This wasn't something I'm used to. Why is there a hole in my memory? What happened there? I reported this, right? I looked into my writings during the Conquest of France, but there was nothing about hunting a French politician. Was this so horrible, that there was no way I could record this? Is this all a lie? No, that can't be. I have to kill him. There's no choice.

"Oh no!"

"Hmm?"

As I looked to my side, I saw Luciana being shocked at me. I looked at her tilting my head. She's seeing something she shouldn't see, but what?

"That can't be!"

"What?"

"You're not that boy!"

Hmm? I should look into my mirror. I walked to my bathroom, as I looked into the mirror, I saw someone else. I wasn't a young brown-haired boy. I didn't even look seventeen at all. I looked like a handsome 40-year old man. I looked like I saw a lot of blood. No, this can't be! I'm Franz at the moment! I changed into that unconsciously!

"Lucy! Get here!"

"Okay. What do you need to tell?"

"Don't let anyone else know about this."

"Fine."

"Good. It seems you are over the shock."

"Well, it was shocking when I woke up, but now it's alright."

"Okay, just do whatever you want. Just don't get discovered, Lucy."

"Yes!"

As Luciana left, I looked at my courses for today. They were just history. The topic was the Battle of Rouen. Do I want to be there? I should be listening, but I shouldn't be present. That means I have to stalk the course from outside the school building. What can go wrong?

I took a notepad to write everything he tells about, I hope there will be facts. I took climbing gear. Somehow I really started to like to climb, it must be the training with Ddraig, which involved climbing to the sky to understand the feeling of freedom of the dragon. I also need listening equipment. That'd be smart to bring for this case. Before I go, I should change my appearance to Issei. It'd be horrible if people recognized me for Franz, the national socialist who was one of the strongest soldiers of the World War era. The national socialist was just added, but everyone in the world has been converted in such a way, the war was considered a fight between good and evil. The 'Good' were the Allies, and the 'Evil' were us. If one would do research, he'd never want to admit the true facts due to the image destruction it would cause, but he'll understand why the Second happened.

I took on a hood, to make sure I wouldn't be recognized at all. One would ask, why wouldn't I take a random stranger appearance? Because I'm really comfortable with this rather bland Issei appearance, also it's a bit of a hassle to do that. It's like combining different exterior traits from different people and combine to make a human. Not that hard, but so boring and useless, as I will only use that once.

Finally, I got to the second floor. This will look awkward for sure, but I have to listen what he says.

"Ah, the Battle of Rouen. Nobody cares about it."

That's all he said!?

"Let's move on to the glorious D-Day!"

"Yay!"

Are you joking me!? He going to talk about that day? As he mentioned the word D-Day, I felt really bad. I went down, I attempted, but that didn't work so well as I thought. I fell on my head, but my dizziness wore off as my headache intensified. I'll walk to the Occult Room, I'm mostly welcome there.

"Hey Hyoudou-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Rias-senpai. I'm going to take a long nap."

At that moment, my headache started to get worse. It got so bad, I lost my consciousness.

[Somewhere near Caen and Normandy beaches]

I woke up, but all I saw was beach on one side and town on the other side. Our glorious Atlantic Wall is our truth, our defence against those British, American and Canadian forces. They won't pass us. They will not!

Wait, I wasn't stationed near Caen just before oh no. They didn't attack us just from the beach! I know this, we were compromised! There was a defector in our forces! Nobody should know there were only inexperienced young Germans near those points! I remember this all over again. I would lie down and think about that moment before this all happened.

[Just before D-Day]

I woke up in France, being stationed there to defend Europe against some invasion under orders of Erwin, who was called to have a party in Berlin. I thought it was good for him to calm down and be merry after that disastrously dissatisfying battle with Montgomery. I had no idea it was the wrong choice for him to be not here. Just the moment before I went outside, I saw a few of my comrades getting humiliated by the French militia, they got stripped. Yes, they got raped. I could only pass them as I had no idea who else was there in the area. A few dozen seconds after passing them, I heard a few very loud shots. All I could think of were executions.

Nothing special, I thought. My comrades got overpowered and got taken down by the resistance. You have to remember, most of the people stationed around here were inexperienced soldiers who have their first battle here. Some were experienced enough to say this is their first war, but not their first battle. Unfortunately, I am the only one who can say this is my Second World War. These kids lack the experience to keep themselves alive when the Human thought factor is introduced.

That was my first thought, but when I saw how my comrades were killed. The thing that really got my attention was the who. Some of them were even sergeants, how can they get executed? They should be experienced enough to survive this, but then I heard someone speak to me. It was one of the prettier French women. I had my suspicions up immediately. I'm wary of her immediately.

"Do you want some comfort?"

"I'm good."

That's how they might have done it, my comrades have been taken in by those girls. They're at their weakest when they see a rather good looking girl talk to them. I saw some French girls and yes, I have to admit some of them are good looking, but they weren't the ones I met. Of course they can't compare themselves to Grayfia, but that's nigh impossible. The girls I met were mostly a hybrid between a humanoid and the disease that struck our comrades during the aftermath of the First War. I know what beauty is, and that was the exact opposite of it.

Then suddenly I saw her intent turn for the worse. I moved backwards immediately and I saw her trying to stab through my abdomen. She thought because I was high ranked I had to endure a lot of stress and require a lot of relaxation, but I'm different. True, I have a lot of stress, but I don't need relaxation like that, I calm down when I see blood of the traitors flow within my hands. Traitors like her. After she missed me, I used that chance immediately to bring her to death, albeit with a lack of mercy.

"Traitors face the Reaper. I'm the last thing you'll see in your worthless life."

I punched her face until I can't even recognize a face anymore anymore. After my hands were filled with blood, I executed her to make sure she's absolutely dead. Now I had to make a choice, bury the corpse or show the resistance who they're facing? The disadvantage for the former is I'm giving someone the honour she doesn't deserve, the latter's issue is the fact I'll be hunted immediately. I don't know who I'll be facing. If it's someone as skilled as Montgomery, I can't defeat him unless I cheat. I will not cheat. Simple.

No, I'll choose something in between. I dumped her on the streets. If you looked below her neck, everything would look rather fine. I put a bag over her remains of her head. This will prove give them some curiosity to look at the dead 'face'. I can't wait to see their horrified faces.

[Then suddenly.]

"Hey Hyoudou-kun!"

I suddenly woke up like I slept for a long time, but what I saw was a horror. I spoke to the figure who called me. I woke up in the Occult Research Room, but I made a face like I didn't remember falling asleep in this particular room. The horror was a girl being cursed, I know that aura I see. Still my sight is so blurry as I just woke up.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She has been struck with some weird Fallen sickness."

"Where is her friend?"

"Ah.. Xeno.. Chase.. Valper.."

As my sight recovered, I saw everything again. The woman who called for my help was Rias-senpai. The wounded is the one named Shidou Irina. I see what has struck her. It's exactly the same as during Nijmegen. I saw exactly the same symptoms at my comrades. Those bastards, they would even rely on black magic added up on treachery! Those curses were made by the Fallen, heh. So what are those symptoms? Clothes being damaged, without any trace of a hand grabbing the cloth or anything close damaging the cloth. If this doesn't make any sense, just think about clothing damage that doesn't make sense. It just doesn't. Then there are the bruises, they're magenta. My dear Grayfia told me that. The exact colour is magenta. They're not just normal bruises or so. Then there's their state of 'unconsciousness', they're out of battle, yes. They're not out of mind control. They're also being slightly mind controlled when in range of the bastard who did this. There's one thing that unsettles me, I have to ask it.

"Rias-senpai, who is Valper?"

"That's just the Genocide Priest."

"Why is he still alive?"

"He got exiled."

"Only exile!?"

"Only exile."

"Is Kiba related to him?"

"Yes."

"I can totally understand his bloodlust. I so do. I got the same bloodlust as he does."

"How come?"

Rias-senpai asked me why I also claim he should absolutely die in a big surprise, well I can understand where she comes from. I have 'no' relation with Valper from her perspective. I have a relation with people like him. I hate lying people. I don't even mind disappointments, but backstabbers and liars are the kind I really hate. People can see me as the pinnacle of perfection, but I do know I am not perfect. As I said, the perfect person would be a combination of me, Azazel and Lucifer. There's no doubt about that. This has been proven completely. As I love to have Azazel's weakness to lust to feel complete pleasure in love, I'd also love Lucifer's view on my mistakes on the people. He thought I couldn't take the criticism, so he left to Hell. I tried to say sorry, but he said to me. 'God doesn't need to be sorry. I got work at least with them souls hahahaha!'

How can people like him get the same punishment which involves killing as the poor girl Asia who healed a devil and had to pay in the end with her life, this isn't what I've created! There's no way! Genocide Priest, you will die, tonight. I will declare it, on my hands. My hands will feel your blood. Time for my laws to count again. Time for my holy powers, no. I can use something as cool, but way safer. Ddraig!

"Rias-senpai, he got the same punishment as Asia. He should have been quartered at least. Something that feels the pain of the ones he killed. Do you know the line, eye for an eye? Life for a life would be correct in his case. The system should have worked like that, but high priests can just banish someone without real reason. How long did it take for Asia to be banished?"

My system would never directly banish someone. I would never condemn someone for being a sinner. The identity is also defined by mistakes and sins. This is just true, but Hell does get readings when someone commits a sin. They will decide with their Limbo whether the ones who need to be judged can fly to Heaven or thrive in Hell. Limbo is considered as part of Purgatory, Purgatory is a place where neutrality rules. It's not good, neither is it bad. Some call that place, the place of the wanderers, because the ones in Purgatory can only wander and wait until they're cleaned to walk into Hell or fly to Heaven.

"Oh Hyoudou-kun, you have detention. I had to relay that from Sona who had to relay that from the staff."

"Let me guess, truancy during history?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll stay at school today."

"You seem awfully content with that."

I understand where she comes from. I'm too calm regarding at staying at school, especially with that previous experience. For me, the only thing I desire, is nobody bothering me. Unfortunately, my memories keep haunting me. I only hope he doesn't show up. I really hope he doesn't. Also, I can do my studies at school. If I need to find something which requires me to go to the library, then I can do that. I don't mind detention if the one who has to look after me is a fair person.

The best part of this is, I don't have to hang around in the city and destroy stuff because I feel like I have chosen the wrong city to live in. The last days were terrible for me, the city knows about me beating up Johnny, but as beliefs have been shifted, I've been seen as the evil person. People have been brainwashed, this is a given. Unfortunately, nobody would even pay attention in listening to my side, because I'm evil. Germany during the second world war was just evil. They were seen as demons. Demons that couldn't be prevented. Now that also ticked me off. Most of our nation doesn't exist anymore, most would regret the war. The ones who did not participate actively in that war! They were most likely only civilians or whatever. Okay, there are a few soldiers who are old now, but back in the war, they were only privates or sergeants at best, but they weren't officers or so. Those kids were plunged into war and only had to see the horrors to face, without really believing in the cause. Yes, they were coerced and brainwashed to war by their fathers, which kind I despise. I hate them for not fighting the war themselves, because they were too weak to fight(They were absolutely too lazy). Still they wanted to fight for Germany, so they sent their son into hell. I remember that at the Atlantic Wall. Those poor guys had no chance when they saw over 5 thousand men rushing at them, while being ordered by their superior to wait. That's one moment you don't want to be in. The Allies have free shots, because they have to get under us to be safe, but our guys had to wait until they landed, because a superior ordered so. I can even remember when I went there and hell was already breaking loose.

[Normandy Beaches, Landing on D-Day]

I moved towards one of our defences, I saw boats heading towards us. They were shocking close to the beach. Still it was suspiciously silent. Normally, there would be some tries to sink the boats with those heavy guns we've got, but there was nothing. I ran towards one of the bunkers. I was trying to ask them a question.

"Hey guys."

"Sir! We're waiting for the orders from a General!"

"Don't. Fire at will. When the first one gets shot, keep firing until you need to reload or you run out of bullets. Then we're forced to retreat, it's harsh, but we've got no choice."

No way, those kids were waiting for a superior to help them. These kids should never have been left to their fate. I know that, since they were trainees during the beginning of the Second War. Heck, some of them weren't even trainees when the War started. They need someone to support them! This is going nowhere. I forgot to say something.

"Can you relay this order to the other bunkers?"

"Yeah, it takes a few minutes."

"Do it immediately, private."

"Yes sir!"

He left immediately and got on his motorcycle. This won't take long. I headed for the roof of our bunker and took a rifle with me and stationed there. I will wait for you. I was high enough to see a bunch of heads. My uniform was fortunately in such a colour, I wouldn't be spotted that easily. I saw one of those heads. From the looks on his face, he was only a private. Fresh from the safe lands. Nah, I need to shoot someone who looks more hardened. Where is the darned officer? I saw someone with a different helmet compared to those young privates. He looks older and I saw a very different emblem on his shoulder compared to those privates. All those young privates have an arrow, but he had two bars. Now that looks promising. Nothing personal, dude. You're going down. I readied the sniper rifle, the proud K98. I love the range on this weapon. It takes skill, agreed. I have the skill to take him out. Now where do I want to take him out, he's trying to speak to his privates. Perfect moment. I can hear him speak, that's how loud he is.

"Now my men, we will liberate Euro-"

Yep, I shot him. Right in the head. Now let's see how the rest of the boat reacts? I can see sheer fear coming from them. Now soon comes blind panic, when they saw death right in their faces. They panicked as I would expect, that means one boat in a mental condition. Now how many boats are there? I counted and I counted. This is just bad, there are over 50 of them and they're nearing the beach! I have no time to do this. I must send the signal to fire at will immediately. I went to my bunker and told the privates to open fire immediately. What's wrong with the private I sent? There is no other fire from the other bunkers. This isn't good. Fortunately, he returned soon enough.

"Sir, they only listen to General Hansen."

Who is Hansen? A CO named Hansen? I have never heard of a Hansen.

"Since when did he become General?"

"He claims he has been for 4 years already."

No, since the start of the war? That's impossible! I know every General in the Wehrmacht, no. I know every CO in the Wehrmacht! I know the last promotion was for Claus, he also became a Colonel, just like me. The people from the SS are ones that are a bit secretive, but their generals are all known. I know Himmler, but he stated he was the only main CO everyone should listen. The rest of the 'COs' in the SS who aren't known to the Wehrmacht should follow the hierarchy like a private. So a Colonel from the Wehrmacht is in the Wehrmacht higher than a General from the SS who is not Himmler. Sounds weird, but know this. They do the shadow operations, if their rank gets known to the enemies, they would be hunted during the war. Something that can be prevented if they get the private treatment. So he can't be an SS member either. This smells like an infiltrator. That means there's a mole in our forces. Now who would dare to betray us? I really need to find out who, but there are no clues. This isn't good. I need to head to where Hansen is. I need to interrogate him.

After I looked into a few different bunkers and giving them the order to fire. I found one bunker which reeks of the dead. This can't be good. At least I'm armed with a prototype, given to me by Erwin. This weapon, the Stg44, it is said to become a revolution in waging future wars. I tested it in a safe facility, but it just doesn't test as well as real life tests. I know a few things, this weapon is stronger than the MP40, but slightly heavier. This gun is also able to get through armour like the K98 does, but unlike the K98, this weapon can fight at close range with more ammunition. Yes, I might lose a bit of firepower compared to the K98 per bullet, but I do believe my lethality goes up by a scary amount for the enemy. So I think this is a strong middle route between the K98's firepower and MP40's mobility.

I saw one person standing. I would be careful.

"General Hansen!"

"Hello Heinrich, why did you open fire on them?"

I strangled him immediately when he asked that question, he's obviously an infiltrator. I will interrogate him the hard way.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm a General! Do not disobey me!"

"What General!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"General of the SS!"

"BZZZT! Who are you!?"

I took a bayonet from his bag and cut his foot off.

"I said: Who are you!?"

"Okay, okay! I'm an infiltrator for the MI6 sent by Lord Kokabiel! We've got an informant in the Wehrmacht!"

"Good enough. Face a brutal death, enemy of the Fatherland."

I stabbed through his heart, I cut his head off and I used one of his rifles to impale him and put it on display for the Allies to see it in all glory. Face the fear.

[Back to Present, Issei's Detention time]

I was sitting here in the school building with Shitori-kaichou watching over me. She was a bit anxious. I know why, she fears getting attacked by a force like the Grigori. She knows she can't beat them.

"Shitori-kaichou, do you mind if I take a ball from the gymnasium? Maybe it will calm you down?"

"That's not allowed, but I guess you're right. Take a few balls, maybe I will unfortunately break one.

I went out of the detention room and I headed for the gymnasium.

Then suddenly.

"BOOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, what could have happened there!?<strong>

**Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year already if I not reading the other story or if I'm not going to make it in time.**


End file.
